


Siempre contigo

by KawoshinLoveParadise



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Adulthood, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys' Love, Childhood Friends, Collaboration, Drama, Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, True Love, Yaoi, various authors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawoshinLoveParadise/pseuds/KawoshinLoveParadise
Summary: Bienvenidos al primer proyecto grupal de"KawoShin Love Paradise".Aquí verán una recopilación de 8 one-shots KawoShin, de distintos autores que se unieron para conmemorar a la OTP. Todo siguiendo el recorrido cronológico de toda la vida de Shinji Ikari y Kaworu Nagisa. Contaremos además con adorables ilustraciones exclusivas hechas especialmente para cada historia. Acompáñanos en este camino que hemos pavimentado con amor, esfuerzo, y nuestra ship favorita en todo su esplendor.





	1. Introducción

Bienvenidos sean todos al primer gran proyecto grupal de [**"KawoShin Love Paradise"**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KawoshinLoveParadise) :)

A continuación verán un conjunto de one-shots, los cuales cada uno describirán una etapa cronológica en la vida de Shinji y Kaworu.

Las historias son independientes y no están relacionadas entre sí. Sólo tiene la temática en común que es representar una respectiva etapa de sus vidas.

Al principio de cada OS, se especificará cual será la etapa a representar, y la versión KawoShin que será (Anime, Manga, o Rebuild 3.0).

Agradecemos previamente a ellos y todos los participantes que ayudaron a llevar a cabo esto.

Sin nada más que agregar, ¡Disfruten de nuestra obra!


	2. Getting Empire Virginia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **MonicaAboites.**
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/MonicaAboites>

**Etapa: Infancia.**

\---

La privada "Empire Virginia" era un lugar suburbano como cualquier otro, vecinos normales que salían todas las mañanas a trabajar, las esposas quedándose en casa ocupándose de los quehaceres domésticos, los niños por lo regular jugando al football y las pocas niñas que habían, peinando a sus muñecas. Aquel día de verano no era la excepción.

No obstante, aquel día, un enorme camión de mudanza llegaba al "Empire Virginia" y varios hombres salían del vasto vehículo de mudanza llevando cosas como sofás, un enorme televisor y lo que parecía ser un elegante piano de cola. Un par de niños de ocho y diez años, una niña pelirroja y un niño de pelo castaño oscuro observaban en la ventana.

—Vienen otros vecinos a esta privada tan aburrida —se quejó la chiquilla.

—¿Crees que sea un hombre o una mujer? —preguntó el niño.

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar.

La niña en un gesto abusivo puso sus manos en los hombros del niño para poder vislumbrar las pertenencias de los nuevos vecinos. Los hombres cargaron entonces la estatua de una gran águila y una enorme pizarra que tenía varias insignias militares. El pequeño de cabello castaño oscuro hizo el mismo gesto que la niña pelirroja.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? ¡Me tapas!

—Es que creí ver la estatua de un águila y el escudo de los militares. Eso significa que se trata de un hombre.

—Claro que no. Es una mujer. ¡Mira!

La niña pelirroja señaló entonces un enorme tocador de porcelana y varios cuadros que reflejaban a una mujer hermosa con un vestido de satín, una corona, y un ramo de flores.

—¿Una miss militar? —preguntó el pequeño.

—Obvio no, tarado. Son marido y mujer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ninguna mujer bella se ensuciaría la cara en un trabajo tan repulsivo como ser parte del ejército.

El niño siguió contemplando las cosas de la pareja recién llegada mientras los hombres seguían bajando cosas del camión, varios rifles y trofeos de cacería como cabezas de venado, jabalí, y osos. El chico se asustó, algo le decía que el esposo además de militar, era un gran aficionado a la cacería y a la taxidermia. Después de las cosas espeluznantes del esposo, siguieron los vestidos elegantes finos de la esposa, varias coronas y cetros de reinas belleza. Parecían ser una pareja como cualquier otra, no había nada sobresaliente. El niño empezaba a formular ciertas hipótesis, como que probablemente la pareja estaba recién casada, el esposo acababa de salir de la marina y la mujer era la clásica reina de belleza que esperaba casarse para tener una vida cómoda. El pequeño siguió observando, vio entonces que los hombres bajaban un estante de libros de lo que parecían ser partituras de música y un gran baúl de juguetes que eran claramente de un niño varón. La niña que estaba a lado del pequeño dijo.

—¡Ash! Otra pareja con un niño —se quejó la niña pelirroja. —¿Por qué en esta vecindad no hay niñas?

El niño de pelo oscuro dio una media sonrisa y siguió mirando distraídamente al camión de mudanza y a los hombres fortachones que seguían bajando las cosas del hijo de aquella pareja. La ropa perfectamente ordenada de colores cálidos entremezclados entre azul, naranja y morado. La ropa del niño era elegante pero a la vez desenfadada, quienquiera que fuese el hijo de aquella pareja, debía ser muy recto pero a la vez jovial. Cuando los señores terminaron de desempacar, la niña pelirroja se alejó de la ventana.

—¡Qué aburrido! Pensé que vendrían personas más interesantes. Mejor me voy a ver la tele, están dando Glee.

—Pero Asuka, tú odias Glee.

—Es mejor que perder el tiempo viendo a esa aburrida pareja perfecta —respondió la aludida.

La niña se alejó de la ventana dando brinquitos, el niño de pelo castaño rodó los ojos y se quedó en el marco de su ventana para ver a los hombres partir, alejándose de la nueva casa en venta. Los hombres hablaron con el jefe de la casa, un hombre corpulento, maduro, recio y de porte distinguido que con su mano esbelta entregaba a los hombres lo que parecía ser una pequeña propina, estos agradecieron y se marcharon con su camión.

Al momento en que se fueron, en el umbral de la puerta de la nueva casa apareció una nueva figura que al pequeño de pelo castaño le llamó la atención. Se trataba de un niño desagradado de cabellos grises, ojos rojos, vestido con un uniforme de marinero y zapatos oscuros ilustrados. El muchacho que parecía ser un poco mayor que el niño de cabello oscuro, se acercó a su padre, el hombre alto y recio le puso su mano en la cabeza de aquel chico, y tanto el padre como el hijo entraron a la casa.

El niño de cabello oscuro estaba sorprendido, no solo por el inusual color de cabello de aquel infante sino porque a pesar de que se trataba de un chiquillo de diez años aquel muchacho poseía una belleza que definitivamente no era de este mundo

El niño de cabello oscuro estaba sorprendido, no solo por el inusual color de cabello de aquel infante sino porque a pesar de que se trataba de un chiquillo de diez años aquel muchacho poseía una belleza que definitivamente no era de este mundo. Su rostro sereno y sus facciones parecían estar hechas de la más fina porcelana, y su dulce faz parecía más de un ángel que de un simple humano.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro sintió latir su corazón, el hijo de los nuevos vecinos lo había hecho palpitar de forma misteriosa. El niño estaba ansioso por saber más acerca de aquel nuevo vecino y la ansiedad lo estaba devorando. Alejándose de la puerta, se dirigió a su hermana.

—Asuka, iré a la tienda. No tardo.

La niña pelirroja no respondió y el niño salió de la casa para dirigirse a la nueva casa de los vecinos. Aquella pareja había comprado la casa más grande y bonita de toda "Empire Virginia", un enorme alojamiento con un estilo colonial latinoamericano, de grandes ventanas y luces, así como también una lujosa cochera.

Según lo que le había dicho su padre al muchacho de pelo castaño oscuro, aquella casa nadie la compraba porque era bastante cara y debido a su estilo tan exótico, muchos vecinos consideraban que era un enorme trabajo administrarla. Pasaron varios años sin que nadie ocupará la casa cuyo número era 78, pero ahora allí estaba una pareja, probablemente de dinero que se estaba alojando.

El niño de cabello oscuro estaba tan embobado contemplando la majestuosidad de la casa que no previno al hijo de la pareja que se acercaba a él.

—¡Hola! —saludó.

El niño que había ido a curiosear la casa se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz cantarina. Entonces lo contempló, se trataba del hijo de la pareja. El pequeño muchacho miró a su nuevo vecino que estaba mucho más hermoso cerca, su rostro se veía afable y tenía un porte distinguido. El recién llegado en ningún momento dejó de sonreír y con mucho trabajo el niño de cabello oscuro por fin habló.

—Ho...la.

—Tú debes ser mi nuevo vecino. Un gusto.

—Ehhh, sí —respondió el aludido bastante nervioso.

—Es una casa bonita, ¿eh?

—Sí —coincidió el pequeño.

—Mi padre está arreglando sus trofeos y mi madre está haciendo la comida. ¿Quieres pasar?

—No, no. —dijo el muchacho. —Mamá me ha dicho que es de mala educación entrar a las casas de desconocidos.

El nuevo vecino emitió una carcajada cantarina que se podía equiparar al canto del agua en los bosques para luego tomar la mano de su vecino. El otro notó que la piel de aquel muchacho albino era increíblemente pálida y su tacto, un tanto frío pero a la vez cómodo.

—Yo me llamó Kaworu. Nagisa Kaworu. ¿Y tú?

—Ahh, Shin...Shinji Ikari.

—Shinji Ikari. Un poema. Ikari Shinji-kun —respondió el muchacho guiñándole el ojo y volvió a encararlo. —Ahora que nos presentamos ya no somos desconocidos. Ven.

Era como si estuviese hechizado, Shinji se dejó llevar por la mano pálida y la voz melodiosa de Kaworu, y los dos entraron a la casa. El interior aún estaba desordenado con un montón de cajas por doquier, en las paredes colgaban varias obras que tenían algunos episodios bíblicos y otras eran representaciones de los dioses griegos. En medio del vasto salón se encontraba un hermoso piano negro y las columnas de la casa estaban decoradas con una enredadera.

En medio del desorden, una voz angelical se mecía en la casa. En la cocina estaba una mujer esbelta de cabellos grises, llevaba un pañuelo sobre la cabeza y lucía además un vestido floreado. Ella debía ser la madre de su nuevo vecino. La señora volteo a ver al niño y Shinji se sorprendió, aquella mujer no sólo tenía la belleza de su hijo sino que también poseía los mismos ojos rojos, un color profundo y hermoso que hacía un fuerte contraste con su piel, igualmente blanca.

—Hola, hijo —saludó afablemente la mujer.

—Madre, él es Ikari Shinji-kun. Nuestro nuevo vecino.

—Mucho gusto, señora.

—¡Oh, que modesto! Pero dime solamente Kagura, cielo. No soy tan vieja. —bromeó la mujer.

Shinji asintió, el pequeño sospechó que el carisma y la belleza de aquella mujer, su nuevo amigo los había heredado.

—Pero vayan a la habitación de Kaworu. En un momento les preparé algo. —dijo la mujer sin dejar de sonreír.

Kaworu asintió y escoltó a Shinji a su habitación que estaba localizada en la planta de arriba, justo frente al cuarto de los padres del albino. El dormitorio de su nuevo amigo era grande y había montones de cajas esparcidas por todas partes. Solo la cama permanecía tendida de forma cuidadosa. El niño albino se dirigió a una de las cajas y sacó lo que parecía ser un avión la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Shinji lo contempló.

—¿Es de colección?

—Así es. ¿Te gusta?

—Es lindo —susurró Shinji.

—¿Lo quieres? Te lo regalo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado el niño

—A mi papá le gusta regalarme todas esas cosas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial pero a mí no me entusiasman.

—¿No?

—No —contestó Kaworu revisando cuidadosamente el avión y luego volviendo sus ojos rojos a los de Shinji. —A mí me gusta más la música.

—¡Vaya! ¿Entonces el piano de cola es tuyo?

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Shinji se sonrojó, no quería decirle a Kaworu que él y Asuka habían estado espiando por la ventana. Probablemente si le contaba eso a su nuevo amigo, este se enojaría.

—Me lo dijo Asuka.

—¿Asuka? —el albino inquirió extrañado.

—Mi hermana.

Kaworu no borró su sonrisa y con su voz aterciopelada, se acercó a su nuevo amigo para colocar el avión entre sus manos.

—Si yo fuera un vecino de aquí y llegará alguien nuevo, también sentiría curiosidad.

Shinji se avergonzó y comenzó a temblar de los pies a la cabeza, Kaworu en cambio estudió con cuidado sus fracciones y movimientos. Su actitud calmada y sumamente despreocupada, contrarrestaban con el nerviosismo de Shinji, algo le decía que era como si aquel albino le estuviera leyendo la mente. El niño quiso decir algo pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió y Kaworu se apartó.

—¿Sí? —dijo el albino con voz melodiosa.

—Ya está lista la comida, cariño. Dile a tu amigo que venga.

—Sí, mamá —respondió Kaworu.

Los niños se sentaron a comer cuando la madre de Kaworu los llamó. Kagura había preparado sándwiches acompañados con sushi y gyozas, el tímido muchacho alzó su mano para agarrar una de las gyozas, con cierta desconfianza con el palillo tomó el alimentó y lo contempló. Kaworu se carcajeó.

—No tiene veneno. Mi madre es una de las mejores cocineras de Japón.

—Je, je. Mi hijo exagera, Shinji-kun —explicó la mujer dando un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—Lo digo en serio, madre.

Shinji contempló la hermosa cara de Kaworu y luego de la de su madre, sintiendo cierta confianza y cierta complicidad entre madre e hijo. El niño finalmente optó por hacerle caso a su nuevo amigo albino y comió la gyoza. Kaworu tenía razón, era el mejor guisado que había probado, ni siquiera su madre cocinaba tan rico como la señora Kagura.

—¡Delicioso! —pronunció Shinji con los ojos iluminados.

Kaworu y su madre sonrieron de nuevo con absoluta complicidad. Después de aquel bocado, Shinji comenzó a soltarse en la plática y desarrollar cierta confianza con su nuevo amigo, uno como no había tenido antes. Cuando terminaron de comer, el albino se ofreció a acompañarlo a su casa.

—¿Entonces estudias en la primaria "Ester", Shinji?

—Sí, ¿y tú? —preguntó Shinji, deseando que Kaworu fuese a su escuela para poder estar cerca de él.

—En la primaria "Greek Every".

—¡Oh! —suspiró Shinji en voz baja, agachando la cabeza con cierto desánimo.

Kaworu notó que el ánimo del otro había decaído y mirándole más de cerca, le habló con cierto optimismo y tocando su mano.

—Podemos vernos después de clases. Podríamos jugar. —Kaworu no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento y Shinji le soltó una sonrisa, recobrando el ánimo.

Kaworu tenía razón, después de clases podría verse. ¿Qué importaba que no estuvieran en la misma escuela? Podrían verse terminando las clases y jugar el resto del día. Los dos niños se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta de Shinji y se miraron. El platinado se acercó al rostro de su amigo, Shinji se quedó muy tieso y sintió cómo de repente una suerte de descarga eléctrica invadiendo su cuerpo. No podía escapar de ella, era cómo si lo poseyera de los pies a la cabeza, lo máximo que pudo hacer Shinji es cerrar los ojos e imaginarse que estaba en un paraíso desconocido. Y aquel dios que lo hacía era Kaworu, ese niño de fracciones perfectas, ojos rojos y piel pálida como la nieve.

A pesar de que eran jóvenes, Shinji sintió un nuevo despertar de amor, queriendo por un instante un beso. No obstante, Kaworu se acercó a su oreja.

—Te estaré esperando —le susurró.

Después de eso, el albino se alejó y se despidió para ir en dirección a su casa. Shinji quedó sorprendido, abrió grande los ojos y su boca quedó entreabierta al ver a su amigo partir, al alejarse la cabellera plateada del niño resplandecía cómo la misma luna.

Sabiendo que ya era tarde, Shinji entró a su casa y fue corriendo a su habitación para asomarse a la ventana y contemplar la casa del albino mientras lanzaba suspiros. Dejó caer su brazo en el marco de la ventana, soltó un suspiro más y dio una mirada soñadora.

Fue a partir de allí que entre Shinji y Kaworu comenzó una especie de rutina cada día después de la escuela. Shinji solía regresar de clases e iba a la casa de Kaworu, donde ambos pasaban toda la tarde platicando. Como Kaworu era un alumno aventajado, en ocasiones ayudaba a Shinji estudiar, especialmente las lecciones de historia y música.

Con Kaworu fue que Shinji aprendió a tocar la flauta aunque no de una manera perfecta y ni sacando melodías preciosas como el albino lo hacía desde el momento en que ponía sus finos labios en la flauta. Shinji solo podía suspirar cada vez que miraba a su amigo tocando el instrumento y escuchando sus suaves melodías.

El castaño no entendía por qué sus emociones florecían y algo dentro de él amenazaba con despertar. Esa tarde no fue la excepción, cuando Kaworu le comenzó a dar lecciones para ejecutar el instrumento musical, el niño de cabellos plateados tomó la flauta de su amigo y poniendo sus labios comenzó a tocarla. El sonido fue adormeciendo los sentido de Shinji y una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por sus ojos.

—Shinji —interrumpió Kaworu.

—¿Eh? —dijo Shinji, saliendo de su trance y parpadeando unas cuantas veces.

—Estabas llorando. ¿Quieres que paremos la lección?

—No estaba llorando —exclamó el otro un tanto avergonzado. —Llorar es para niñas.

Eso al menos le había dicho su padre antes, Shinji por lo regular era un muchacho bastante emocional, cosa que le ocasionaba varios conflictos con su padre, siempre que le salían las ganas de llorar, su padre lo regañaba diciéndole: "Los hombres no lloran".

Sin embargo, debido a su gran sensibilidad, Shinji siempre terminaba llorando a escondidas, lo que también ocasionaba la burla de su hermana Asuka, quien le decía que tenía por hermano mayor a una princesita. No obstante, Kaworu dejó de tocar la flauta para sentarse en frente de Shinji, mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos rojizos.

—Mamá siempre dice que llorar es una necesidad del ser humano en mostrar emociones. Dice que si no lloramos no podemos expresar nuestros sentimientos.

—Ojalá mi madre se pareciera un poco a la tuya —suspiró Shinji.

—¿No te dejan llorar en tu casa? —interrogó Kaworu un tanto desconcertado.

El pequeño Shinji negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no quería entrar en detalles sobre lo rígida que era su crianza, con unos padres que preferían el trabajo antes que a sus propios hijos. No obstante, su nuevo amigo parecía transmitir otra clase de acto, uno que el castaño no había conocido antes. Kaworu le dijo con su voz cantarina y hermosa.

—Puedes llorar si quieres.

—Kaworu, tú, eres estupendo —dijo Shinji mirándole con ternura.

El niño albino tomó la mano de su amigo y acarició su cabello.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

—Sí —replicó Shinji.

En cuanto Shinji dejó la casa de Kaworu, este se acostó sobre su cama con los brazos hacia atrás y suspiró hondo. Cada vez que pasaba más tiempo con Shinji, reafirmaba con lentitud sus sentimientos hacia él, lo que más quería el niño albino era hacer feliz al otro, incluso no le importaba los conflictos que existían en su casa. El hecho de contemplar a Shinji y que él viniera todos los días a verlo, era un motivo de felicidad en la vida del joven Nagisa y todo lo que deseaba era que aquella felicidad nunca se terminara.

En la mente de Kaworu, el hecho de jugar con Shinji era un motivo para alegrar su día. No obstante, las discusiones con los padres de Kaworu eran cada vez más frecuentes. Su padre por lo regular regresaba después de una semana a casa y Kagura comenzaba a sospechar de las infidelidades de su marido. Cuando la madre de Kaworu confirmó sus sospechas, se armó un gran escándalo en el "Empire Virginia". Las vecinas cada que veían a Kagura salir de su casa a comparar comida, cuchicheaban entre sí.

—Mírala, pobrecita. Su marido la engañó.

—¿Quién lo diría? Tan bonita y el marido poniéndole el cuerno.

Kaworu detestaba aquellos cuchicheos, al principio intentó ignorarlos pero cuando él y su madre salieron en una ocasión a comprar comida, una vecina gorda con tubos en la cabeza dio un susurro a su hija mientras lanzaban una mirada de desaprobación a Kagura, el niño albino no lo resistió más e intentó responderles a esas dos horribles mujeres. Sin embargo, su madre lo detuvo.

—Deja que ladren los perros, hijo —respondió con calma.

Por otro lado, Shinji se enteró también de los problemas por los que estaba pasando su amigo con sus padres, por lo que la tarde del lunes cuando regresó de la escuela, se dirigió directo a casa de su amigo. El niño castaño tocó la puerta, esperando ser recibido por Kaworu como él acostumbraba. Sin embargo, quien lo recibió fue la madre de su amigo, quien a pesar de la situación tan difícil por la que estaba pasando, Kagura recibió al niño con gran cordialidad.

—Lo siento, Shinji-kun. Pero Kaworu hoy no se siente bien.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Shinji perplejo, que temiendo algo grave, se apresuró a preguntar más. —¿Está enfermo?

Kagura negó con la cabeza de forma triste.

—No ha querido salir de la cama.

—Señora, déjeme pasar por favor. Quizás pueda ayudarlo.

—No creo que puedas. Se niega a ver nadie.

—No importa. Quiero hablar con él, quiero verlo —suplicó Shinji con gran desesperación. —Por favor, señora.

Kagura contempló al niño con aquellos ojos café que comenzaban a volverse acuosos. La mujer echó un suspiro y aceptó.

—Pasa entonces.

El niño agradeció que Kagura lo dejara pasar y se dirigió al cuarto de Kaworu, que como era de esperarse, estaba cerrado con seguro. Shinji no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tocar.

—Kaworu, ábreme.

Hubo un gran silencio. Shinji en respuesta aquel silencio, volvió a tocar esta vez con más fuerza y levantando un poco más la voz.

—Por favor —chilló.

—Vete de aquí, Shinji —respondió Kaworu con una frialdad que no era propia de él.

—¡No! —dijo tajante.

—No quiero ver a nadie —replicó el albino.

—No me iré de aquí hasta ver qué tienes —respondió Shinji. —Si no abres la puerta, me quedaré a dormir aquí si es necesario.

Shinji estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus amenazas y a pesar de que Kaworu ya no le respondió, se sentó frente a la puerta hasta que sintió que esta se abría de forma violenta. El niño se movió de forma rápida y pudo ver a Kaworu con su usual cabello despeinado, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de pijama con la cara de Darth Vader y una enorme sudadera gris oscura. Mostraba una expresión somnolienta, además de una cara de pocos amigos y sus ojos lucían más aterradores que lo usual, cosa que provocó que Shinji se hiciera para atrás.

—Ya me viste. ¡Adiós! —dijo el niño e intentó cerrar la puerta pero Shinji puso el pie y entró a la habitación de Kaworu sin que este pudiera hacer nada.

—Yo sí quiero verte y no me iré hasta que me digas qué tienes.

—No lo entenderías —aseveró el niño albino.

—Quiero entenderlo —replicó Shinji. —Quiero entender todo lo que concierne a ti.

Nadie más que Kaworu se sorprendió de las palabras que decía Shinji. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel niño inseguro que lloraba por cualquier pequeñez y que cada vez que él o su madre le sonreían se acomplejaba? Kaworu sospechaba que hasta el propio Shinji se asombraba con esa determinación.

—Kaworu-kun si es por tu padre, yo...--

—¡No! —exclamó Kaworu. —No se trata de ese monstruo que nos engañó a mi madre y a mí.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió Shinji.

Kaworu se recostó sobre el costado de su cama tomando la mano de Shinji para que se sentará. El castaño obedeció sin desprender los ojos de su amigo.

—Shinji-kun, mi madre y yo nos iremos a vivir a Dublín con mi abuela.

—¿Qué? —dijo Shinji, aquella noticia hizo que el corazón del pequeño diera un brinco brusco y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. —Debes estar bromeando.

—Yo desearía que así fuera. Hoy le dije a mi mamá que la odiaba porque me iba a apartar de ti —confesó Kaworu con lágrimas en los ojos, utilizando la manga de su sudadera para secarlas.

—Pero solo llevas aquí cerca de cuatro meses. ¡No puedes irte!

Kaworu no tuvo valor de mirar a Shinji a los ojos para decirle que su partida era inevitable y que dentro de unas semanas ya no lo vería nunca más. Eso ponía al albino de muy mal humor, incluso como para gritarle a su madre, cuestionándole que lo obligaba a mudarse de nuevo.

Tratando de no perder la poca calma que tenía, lo cual era difícil puesto que a pesar de que Kaworu era demasiado era maduro para su edad, según sus padres y el resto de sus parientes, él seguía siendo un niño. Si hasta le había dicho a su madre que la odiaba por alejarle de a Shinji. Replicando las palabras que su progenitora le había dicho en el desayuno, Kaworu suspiró y dijo.

—Está casa le pertenece a mi padre y como mi madre pidió el divorcio, él se negó a darle esta casa. Mi abuela le ofreció a mi madre su casa en Irlanda. Nos iremos allá mientras intenta independizarse de mi padre.

—No puede ser. ¿Tan cruel es tu padre? —preguntó Shinji.

—Siempre ha sido un saco de basura —dijo Kaworu con un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

—¿Pero acaso no tienes parientes aquí, Kaworu?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza, entristecido por no darle esperanzas a Shinji sobre la posibilidad de quedarse con él.

—Lo siento, Shinji-kun. Sé que me odias por tener que irme.

Shinji en ese momento mostraba varias emociones sobre la noticia de que pronto Kaworu se iría pero ninguna se acercaba al odio. Él nunca podría detestar aquel niño albino de ojos rojos, su amistad florecía de una manera pura y hermosa, tornándose en algo más sólido. Acercándose a él, el niño castaño le ratificó sus sentimientos.

—Nunca podría odiarte, Kaworu-kun. Tú has sido muy bueno conmigo.

Kaworu se acercó a Shinji y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, los dos lloraron y se consolaron mutuamente. Ambos deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante para siempre, qué importaba el mundo, qué importaba los problemas entre los padres de Kaworu, ese era un momento íntimo entre ambos niños. Algo que hasta podría catalogarse como una despedida entre amantes.

La privada de "Empire Virginia" vio partir la noche del lunes a una madre con un pañoleta sobre su cabeza y una gabardina, tenía una enorme maleta en una mano y en la otra sujetaba a su pequeño hijo. Aquella tarde tan triste, Shinji se quedó contemplando la casa donde el albino y su madre vivían. Ahora estaba ocupada por la otra mujer del padre de Kaworu, una tipa bastante vulgar de cabellera rubia y busto enorme.

Shinji no quería voltear a ver la casa y siempre que regresaba de la escuela evitaba contemplarla, no quería que se le estrujara el corazón. Aquella tarde, para Shinji no fue la excepción, llegó a su hogar y encontró que su hermana Asuka veía la televisión como de costumbre, por lo que planeaba encerrarse en su cuarto y hacer la tarea. No obstante, la pelirroja volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

—¡Hey! —dijo ella. —Tienes una carta

—¿Para mí? —preguntó Shinji que estaba a medio subir las escaleras.

—Sí. Enviada desde Dublín.

Al escuchar el nombre de la capital de Irlanda, el corazón de Shinji dio un vuelco. La persona que le envió aquella carta no debía ser otro que Kaworu Nagisa, el castaño corrió hasta donde su hermana se encontraba y apresuradamente leyó la carta junto con la dirección. En efecto decía para Shinji Ikari, de parte de Kaworu Nagisa. Asuka un tanto extrañada preguntó de forma petulante.

—¿Es de ese niño raro del 78?

Shinji no le contestó, solo le dio las gracias a su hermana por darle la nota y corrió a encerrarse a su habitación para leer la carta de Kaworu.

Querido Shinji:

Este tiempo en Irlanda se me ha hecho una eternidad. Mamá y yo nos quedamos en casa de mi abuela. Nuestra casa es muy pequeña pero se encuentra al lado de un jardín, en frente de un palacio. Mamá dice que le perteneció a un rey que quería mucho a un príncipe de otro reino lejano. Una tarde, al príncipe le dijeron que tenía que casarse con su prima, una princesa de otro reino lejano, para que su dinastía no desapareciera nunca. El príncipe no quería casarse, pues el amaba profundamente al rey, y quería estar siempre con él. No obstante, el rey le dijo: No importa lo que suceda ni con el tiempo ni con la muerte, mi corazón siempre será tuyo, estaremos entrelazados más allá del tiempo.

El rey cumplió su promesa, mil años después, cuando los estadounidenses profanaron su tumba encontraron su esqueleto abrazado a uno de menor estatura. Se determinó que se trataban del rey y el príncipe unidos por siempre. Esa historia me dejó pensando mucho en ti, Shinji-Kun, y lo mucho que disfruté viviendo y compartiendo contigo momentos en Empire Virginia.

Te haré la misma promesa que le hizo el rey al príncipe, no importa lo que suceda ni con el tiempo ni con la muerte, mi corazón siempre será tuyo, estaremos entrelazados más allá del tiempo. Pero yo te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, sin importar que yo esté en un avión o tú en desierto. Nos vamos a volver a ver otra vez...porque yo te amo.

Tuyo, Kaworu.

Shinji lloró mientras leía la carta de Kaworu, pero esta vez su llanto era diferente, en él cabía un halo de luz, esa debía ser la esperanza de un amor juvenil y con posibilidad de un futuro mejor. Después de mucho tiempo de sombría presencia y días de penumbra, el semblante de Shinji se iluminó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de alegría.

El mañana lucía prometedor con aquellas palabras que Kaworu le enviaba, diciéndole que se volverían a encontrar y que no importaba el espacio ni el tiempo, ellos estarían unidos eternamente. No importaba que ambos fuesen tan solo niños o que fuera un amor entre varones, no importaba nada, solo ellos dos. Era como un espacio vacío que no poseía un principio ni un final. Reflexionado para sí, el niño dijo en una voz queda.

—Realmente mañana será otro día.

FIN.


	3. Lo que somos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de dos pérdidas seguidas y muy importantes en la vida de Shinji Ikari, este se plantea cómo continuar, hasta que el futuro le vuelve a sonreír en forma de un primer y cálido amor.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a la versión Q (Rebuild 3.0).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **Ikari_moonwalker.**
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/Ikari_moonwalker>

**Etapa: Preadolescencia.**

\---

¿Qué pasa si se va la vida y sólo se convierte en un recuerdo?

No había tiempo para responder a esa pregunta, al menos no en un momento así.

—¡No corras tan rápido, Shinji! ¡Detente!

—¡Lo haré cuando me atrapes...! —respondió volteando a ver a su amigo para después tropezar a causa de una roca que no vio.

Kaworu al ver a su amigo corrió para ayudarlo y rápidamente lo levanto en sus brazos. Shinji aun con 9 años seguía siendo bastante delgado y liviano. Al parecer, Shinji se había lastimado la rodilla dejándolo con raspones. Eso le impedía caminar por lo que Kaworu lo llevo a su casa para que su madre lo curara lo antes posible.

Al llegar a la casa del menor no había nadie. Probablemente su madre había salido a comprar algo.

El albino acomodó a Shinji en el sofá y se dirigió al baño donde había un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Evidentemente, al ser amigos desde muy pequeños y pasar mucho tiempo juntos Kaworu conocía prácticamente toda la casa de su mejor amigo.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Shinji al ver que Kaworu regresaba con el botiquín entre sus manos.

—¿Tú que crees? No puedo dejarte así... —respondió sacando algunas cosas para curarlo.

Shinji al ver las acciones del mayor se sonrojó un poco. Desde siempre Kaworu fue tan atento y amable con él. Jamás lo dejaba solo y esta no sería la primera vez.

El silencio del entorno era relajante... Al ser Shinji el único hijo de la familia Ikari, no había más niños que él y cuando Kaworu iba de visita todo transcurría en perfecta armonía. Sin duda el momento estaba tornándose muy ameno y agradable a pesar del pequeño accidente de Shinji.

Bueno, eso hasta que el sonido de la puerta al ser azotada exaltó a ambos pequeños.

—No te muevas —dijo Kaworu y se dirigió al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta para encontrarse con el padre de Shinji, Gendo. Él simplemente lo miro sin decir nada. Desde que lo conoció le había sembrado temor, además su actitud no le agradaba nada. Shinji a pesar de ser su hijo pasaba por algo similar, y al pasar más tiempo ahí sentía un profundo miedo de él. Además de que creía que no le tenía mucho cariño pues rara vez hacía algo para demostrar lo contrario.

—Kaworu ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Shinji con voz de preocupación.

—Sí, es tu padre —le respondió—.Shinji tropezó mientras jugábamos, señor. Estoy tratando de ayudarlo —explicó al mayor, quién se dirigió a ver al niño.

—De acuerdo, Shinji estará bien. Ahora necesito que me dejes a solas con mi hijo.

Kaworu asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a su amigo para despedirse.

—Te veré luego, te quiero... —susurró en su oído abrazándolo.

—Yo también te quiero —Shinji correspondió a su amigo—. Ve con cuidado...

Kaworu salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta a su paso y dejando a padre e hijo solos.

Shinji veía con temor a su padre quien lo miraba sin decir nada, poniéndolo más nervioso todavía.

—Papá, yo... Cuando llegué mamá no estaba —dijo tratando de amenizar el ambiente de enorme tensión que se había creado.

—Shinji debo decirte algo... —hizo una pausa y respiro profundo preocupando más al pequeño— Shinji, tu madre tuvo un accidente...

—¿Qué...? —preguntó por inercia. A penas se daba cuenta de lo dicho por su padre.

—Hijo, tu madre murió...

Shinji al escuchar nuevamente a su padre no supo que decir. Un mar de emociones se adueñaron de él y definitivamente perdió el control de su propia mente. Todo parecía revuelto en un mar de caos y profunda oscuridad. Sólo en un mínimo y fugaz momento de lucidez pudo formularse a sí mismo una pregunta con sentido.

¿Cómo viviría sin ella?

\---

Los años pasaron y Shinji no sólo había perdido a su mamá, sino que dos meses después del terrible acontecimiento su único y mejor amigo se mudó. Los padres de Kaworu dijeron que era por su trabajo y entre lágrimas y dolor, ambos amigos se tuvieron que separar para seguir cada quien con su vida. Todo esto sumió a Shinji en depresión pues la convivencia con su padre era aún peor después de todo lo ocurrido.

Ahora con 12 años cumplidos, se había recuperado un poco. Aún extrañaba a Kaworu, claro, además de que a pesar de haber mantenido el contacto, hacía dos meses que no sabía nada de él. Pero ahora al menos tenía nuevos amigos.

Touji y Kensuke se habían convertido en los únicos amigos que había conseguido en la secundaria, y llevaba con ellos una vida que podía considerar normal, pues realmente nada emocionante pasaba en ella.

Un día como cualquier otro llegó a su salón. Se fijó en sus amigos pero estos aún no llegaban. Llegó a su lugar sin quitarse los audífonos que casi siempre usaba y se quedó mirando por la ventana perdiéndose en la melodía. No escuchó el momento en que el escándalo estalló con la llegada de un nuevo alumno. Uno bastante inusual a la vista de los demás, pues era alguien de cabello blanco, ojos carmín y una belleza increíble que llamaba la atención de inmediato.

Entre el alboroto el joven Nagisa pudo entrar. Ahora era mucho más alto, porque claro, ya tenía 13 años. Al ver al pelinegro sentado mirando al exterior sonrió. Esa imagen la había extrañado esos últimos 3 años y ahora estaba más seguro todavía de que ese cariño que sentía por Shinji no había sido sólo de amigos.

Caminó a paso lento para no atraer su atención, y al estar frente a él se dio cuenta de lo distraído que seguía siendo su amigo, pues aún no lo notaba. Jaló la silla que tenía más cerca, se sentó y tomó uno de los auriculares exaltando al pelinegro quien volteó inmediatamente con intención de reclamarle algo pero nada salió de su boca al ver al otro chico frente a sus ojos. Ese chico que era imposible de olvidar.

—Kaworu... —susurró muy sorprendido.

—Me da gusto verte Shinji, te he extrañado mucho... —al escucharlo, Shinji se sonrojó notablemente, quedando sin palabras. Al parecer uno de sus más grandes deseos se había hecho realidad.

—Yo... yo también te extrañé... No puedo creer que estés aquí, Kaworu, en serio —explicó emocionado, abrazando a su antiguo compañero. Las miradas de los demás no se hicieron esperar. Miraban con total descaro la escena de ambos amigos —. Creí que te habías olvidado de mí.

—¿Por qué? Yo jamás me olvidaría de ti... Cada momento que he pasado contigo lo atesoro como lo más valioso del mundo.

No bastaron más palabras para que Shinji se sonrojara completamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el profesor entró y Kaworu se retiró a su lugar, el cual estaba muy cerca de Shinji. Esta vez, podía quedarse para acompañar definitivamente a su amigo y hacerlo feliz.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, salvo por el detalle de que todos hablaban de Kaworu pero él no prestaba mucha atención.

\---

La hora de la salida había llegado, siendo un alivio para todos. Shinji había avisado a sus amigos que no iría con ellos al cine pues con la llegada de Kaworu pensaba pasar tiempo con él. Después de todo tenían mucho que recuperar.

—Shinji, hablé con los profesores y me dijeron que tú me puedes ayudar a ponerme al corriente con todo.

—Claro, con mucho gusto lo haré —dijo con una sonrisa. Eso significaba pasar más tiempo junto a él.

—Te lo agradezco, pero antes me gustaría invitarte a salir...

—¿A salir? —preguntó confundido.

—Sí, algo así como una cita —explicó con total tranquilidad.

—Claro, acepto —respondió con entusiasmo.

Ambos salieron juntos de la escuela, y quienes seguían ahí dirigirían la mirada a ambos, pero ellos estaban muy distraídos en su conversación. Tenían años sin verse, el tiempo había pasado y no era lo mismo hablar a través de mensajes de texto y/o por cartas, que hablar en persona. La compañía que Kaworu le brindaba, le daba a Shinji la alegría que le había faltado durante años.

—Haha, ¿En serio Touji hizo todo eso? —cuestionó entre risas por lo que le contaba su amigo.

—Sí, y desde ese momento Asuka no le dirige la palabra —respondió también riendo.

—Me has contado todo lo que han hecho pero... ¿Tú? ¿Qué tal has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Haz estado bien después de la muerte de tu madre?

La expresión de Shinji paso de alegría a una más seria. La verdad es que nada había sido fácil pues nunca sintió el consuelo de su padre.

—Ya sabes, todo con mi padre siguió igual. Mi madre era todo para mí. Prácticamente la única persona que me hizo sentir querido, ya que cuando estoy con mi padre siento casi como si fuera un desconocido, tú ya lo conoces...

El dolor que había cargado Shinji durante todos esos años era terrible, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos. Esos bellos ojos azules que parecían ser una salvación para el albino, quien al verlo en ese estado de fragilidad posó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo ajeno, acercándolo a él en un cálido abrazo. Presionó el delgado cuerpo del chico en un gesto que resultó de lo más reconfortante.

—Nunca más volverás a estar solo. Ya verás, de eso me encargaré yo. Jamás volverás a estar tan triste porque voy a pasar mucho tiempo contigo, como antes, Shinji. Estaremos juntos... —expresó Kaworu al oído de Shinji, quien al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse de la emoción con esas palabras.

Al separarse ambos caminaron a una banca del parque para sentarse y seguir hablando.

—Tú no me has dicho cómo has estado, Kaworu...

—No tengo mucho que contar, la verdad. Cuando nos mudamos mis padres se ocuparon de sus asuntos de trabajo y eso. Y desde el primer día te extrañe mucho. Cuando mis padres me anunciaron de nuestro regreso lo que más ansiaba era verte porque... —hizo una pausa, volteando a ver al menor. Tomo sus manos delicadamente y suspiró— Shinji, no sé cómo tomarás esto pero necesito ser sincero contigo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó asustado por las posibilidades de lo que Kaworu le diría. Podía ser una noticia buena o mala.

—Desde hace tiempo te he querido y eso jamás fue un secreto para ti, pero... con todo este tiempo lejos, me di cuenta de que todo ese sentimiento indicaba para mí un cariño más grande del que se le tiene a un amigo. ¿Sabes? Todo en ti me encanta... Cada vez que sonríes me siento mucho mejor, y cuando estás triste me afecta... Detesto verte así. Tú me lo das todo con solo escuchar tu risa. Te has convertido para mí en algo más que mi mejor amigo y ya no puedo calmar más este sentimiento, Shinji. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

Shinji al escuchar aquellas palabras fue atracado por un mar de emociones. Todas ellas hace mucho no las sentía. Y el sonrojo ya no se había apoderado solo de él, sino del albino quien nervioso esperaba una respuesta.

Las manos de Shinji soltaron a Kaworu, para dirigirlas a las mejillas de este, tomándolo y acercándolo a él. Provocó así un inesperado pero ansiado beso por ambos, que dejaba en evidencia todo ese sentimiento que había sido reprimido durante los últimos años. Pero eso por ahora no importaba, porque estaban juntos y ninguno de los dos reprocharía el pasado. Sólo querían enfocarse en el presente y en su futuro.

Como todo primer beso de amor, este se dio con el corazón y con mucha ternura. Y al separarse, ambos lucían muy sonrojados pero con una felicidad única.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti —respondió Shinji rompiendo el silencio.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Kaworu era notable. Con entusiasmo tomó entre sus brazos a Shinji y lo abrazó.

—¿Sabes? Ahora creo cada vez más que nuestro destino era estar juntos desde siempre

—¿Sabes? Ahora creo cada vez más que nuestro destino era estar juntos desde siempre. —expresó en un susurro al pelinegro.

Si la vida fuera solo un recuerdo, ese recuerdo quedaría grabado en la mente de ambos, saturando la memoria de una vida juntos.

FIN.


	4. Segunda oportunidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu era un estudiante de secundaria que creía tener una vida amorosa estable. Sin embargo de un momento a otro descubrió que su novia lo engañaba y con esto quedó totalmente decepcionado del amor. Hasta que por desgracia o por fortuna, un accidente lo hizo toparse con quien podría ser una razón para volver a creer en el amor.
> 
> La mayoría de la historia es narrada por el mismo Kaworu.  
> Los personajes pertenecen a la versión Q (Rebuild 3.0).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **gato-mon**.
> 
> Link de su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/gato-mon>

**Etapa: Adolescencia temprana.**

\---

Pov Kaworu:

¿Así que esas eran las tareas escolares que hacías?

¿Así que por eso decías que yo era como un niño?

¡No entiendo cómo pude ser tan tonto!

Mi novia Asuka Soryu teniendo relaciones sexuales con un hombre mayor que ella y yo. Si ya no me quería, ¿qué tanto le costaba decírmelo? Yo lo hubiera aceptado y de paso, me hubiera ahorrado el recibir esta enorme humillación.

Ahora entiendo porque sus amigas cada vez que me veían se reían entre ellas. Ahora lo entiendo todo...

Conozco a Asuka desde que éramos niños, sus padres se llevaron siempre muy bien con los míos. Y hasta se podría decir que fue por ellos que empezamos a salir hace ya más de un año en lo que yo consideré una buena relación.

Y pese a que varios de mis compañeros insinuaban que era una zorra nunca me atreví a creerlo... ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Qué imbécil fui...!

—No quisiera decir que te lo advertí, Nagisa... Pero te lo advertí -dijo Mi amigo Suzuhara con sorna en su intento por consolarme.

—¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer, Kaworu? Llevaban más de un año de noviazgo -aparentemente Kensuke estaba realmente preocupado.

—No lo sé... -suspiré -. Me ha estado mandando mensajes e intentando llamar pero no he respondido a nada.

—Haces bien, Nagisa -Opinó Suzuhara -Soryu es simplemente de esas chicas que sirven para pasar el rato. Aunque claro, ella fue quien se divirtió contigo, ¡Ha ha ha!

—Gracias Suzuhara, eres muy amable -Le respondí en tono sarcástico.

—¡Vamos! Solo bromeo... Mmmh... Tengo una idea. Mi primo Noriaki pasará por nosotros en su auto. ¿Qué te parece si vienes tú también? ¡Vamos a pasear un rato por la ciudad, anímate! Chances hay de que por ahí nos topemos con algunas chicas lindas. ¿Qué dices?

La propuesta de mi amigo sonaba interesante. Además, yo era el más interesado en tratar de olvidar a Asuka y su engaño, así que sin dudar mucho más acepté.

Minutos más tarde, un auto algo viejo apareció afueras de la secundaria. Era el primo de Toji que nos esperaba, al parecer Suzuhara ya le había informado que me uniría a su loca aventura. Noriaki Suzuhara era un chico universitario, así que supuse que tenía licencia para conducir y no nos meteríamos en algún problema serio.

Cuando me percaté de mi error ya era demasiado tarde. En cuanto nos subimos a su cacharro se puso en marcha y conducía como un loco, y para empeorarlo ponía música a todo volumen.

—¡¡Woaaaaaaaaaa!! ¡Esto es genial! —gritaba Kensuke.

—Hey Nagisa, ya no te amargues... ¡Relájate! —me decía Toji en vano.

Intentaba relajarme pero no podía. El auto dio media vuelta en "U" y yo trataba de sujetarme lo más posible para no golpearme la cabeza, hasta que finalmente...

Todo pasó tan rápido...

No lo vimos pasar ...

Noriaki frenó de golpe pero ya era demasiado tarde. Solo vimos cómo era lanzado con violencia al momento de frenar.

Inmediatamente salí del auto para auxiliar a aquel chico.

Mi tensión aumentó al descubrir que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Shinji Ikari, uno de mis compañeros de clase. Dios...

—¿Sigue vivo? —preguntó Kensuke algo asustado.

Rápidamente le tomé el pulso, y asentí con la cabeza.

—¡Perfecto! —Habló Noriaki metiéndose de nuevo al coche— ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí! ¡¿Qué esperan?!

—¡¿Estas loco?! —dije indignado— Si lo dejamos aquí seguramente morirá, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Yo no me pienso meter en ningún problema por culpa de ese chiquillo distraído... —se defendió Noriaki— Si tú quieres lucirte como el chico bueno, adelante. Yo no tengo porqué hacerlo —Miró a Toji y a Kensuke. Estaba demasiado molesto —¡¿Que esperan?! ¡¡Vámonos!!

Mis supuestos amigos se alejaron. Kensuke susurró apenas un "Lo siento" y se volvieron a subir al coche para arrancar de prisa. Hubo un instante en que me arrepentí de no haberme ido con ellos pero no podía hacer eso. Simplemente no podía abandonar a Ikari a su suerte. Me dispuse a llamar a una ambulancia y de paso a la Madre de mi compañero.

\---

En el hospital.

La madre de Shinji no dejaba de llorar. Sé que mis disculpas no eran suficientes para mejorar la situacion, pero estoy decidido: Cuidaré de Shinji Ikari hasta que se recupere.

Ikari era un chico muy cerrado y solitario, que no parecía tener amigos. Por lo que su madre me platicó, él siempre fue víctima del desprecio de su padre y en consecuencia se culpaba de que éste los abandonara cuando Shinji era tan solo un niño.

Sentí la extraña determinación de encargarme de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Es extraño, pero siempre quise hablarle. Recuerdo que Asuka solía molestarlo con frecuencia, e Ikari nunca hizo nada contra ella. Parecía totalmente indefenso e incapaz de refrenar tales agresiones.

El doctor llegó con los informes. No sabía si sentirme aliviado o no: Ikari había sufrido un traumatismo craneal debido al fuerte golpe que recibió en la cabeza y en consecuencia quedando en estado de coma.

Quizás debía alegrarme porque Ikari aún estaba vivo, pero prácticamente era como si hubiera muerto! No sabíamos exactamente cuando despertaría y yo tenía miedo de que eso no sucediera nunca.

La señora Yui me permitió desde luego ver directamente a Ikari, se me partió el corazón verlo en esas condiciones. Tenía una venda en la cabeza, por si fuera poco su brazo estaba enyesado al igual que una de sus piernas. Me acerqué inmediatamente a él y tomé su mano, era suave al tacto.

—Ikari... Si logras despertar te juro que voy a protegerte de aquellos que quieran hacerte daño. Voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas ser el amigo que tanto necesitas y seré el mejor para ti. Yo no te voy a abandonar como todos los demás lo han hecho —le susurré suavemente, sin poder evitar romper en llanto—. Sé que has pasado por cosas terribles pero yo voy a reemplazar esos malos recuerdos con los buenos momentos que pasaremos tú y yo... Te lo juro... Shinji Ikari, voy a darte la verdadera felicidad.

Si mis amigos me escucharan reirían sin parar. Pero a estas alturas ya poco o nada me importaba nada de eso...

\---

Han pasado tres semanas desde aquel accidente, y Shinji sigue sin despertar. Pero ni su madre ni yo perdemos la esperanza.

Todos los días saliendo de la escuela voy rumbo al hospital a visitarlo. Tanto así, que Touji y Kensuke me cuestionan por mis actos y aseguran que ya los he olvidado por estar todo el tiempo con Shinji. Pero yo me siento bien al estar al pendiente de él, y su madre está muy agradecida conmigo a pesar de que en cierto sentido fui parte de lo que pasó. Ella dice que le salvé la vida por no haber huido cuando le sucedió lo que le sucedió y por otro lado, desde luego está entusiasmada con la idea de que Shinji tenga un amigo al fin.

Siempre que visito a Shinji, le compro Flores para animar la habitación en la que se encuentra. También suelo leerle un poco y le pongo algo de música. La señora Yui me comentó que a Shinji le gusta la música clásica, y fue un detalle que me dejó bastante impresionado pues a mí también me gusta. No creía que alguien más de mis compañeros tuviera tan exquisitos gustos.

Todo parece que va bien, Shinji ya no necesita tanto medicamento y sus vendajes han disminuido. Eso ciertamente me da esperanzas.

Le termino de leer el libro que traía esta vez y lo observo un poco.

—Parece un ángel, su expresión es tan tranquila e inocente... —Me digo a mí mismo mientras me acerco a él. No sé bien qué me sucede pero al verlo de cerca me doy cuenta que es lindo. Si, muy lindo...

A pesar de ser un chico me atrevo a decir que shinji es bastante bonito

A pesar de ser un chico me atrevo a decir que shinji es bastante bonito. Es más, no sé porqué, pero... sus delgados labios...

¿Quieres besarlo, cierto?

Nunca lo he visto sonreír, debe ser muy lindo cuando sonríe.

Tú quieres hacerlo sonreír.

—Shinji...

Me acerco aun más a él, hasta poder sentir su respiración en mi barbilla desde su pequeña boca, rozo mis labios un poco con los suyos.

¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo!? No puedo aprovecharme deliberadamente de él. ¡Además Shinji es un chico!

¡Al diablo con eso!

Cierro los ojos y sin darme cuenta ahora estoy prácticamente besándolo. ¿Acaso soy un maldito aprovechado? Shinji no puede moverse, ni defenderse, y hasta quizás me daría un buen golpe si viera lo que le estoy haciendo.

¿Y qué tal si no?

Me separo de él abriendo los ojos. Lo miro y sigue igual. No despertará como en los cuentos... El único sonido que nos acompaña es el de su monitor médico.

—Shinji, te veré mañana —Le doy un beso en la frente y salgo muy de prisa, pues la hora de visitas ha terminado una vez más.

Ha pasado ya casi una semana más... Una semana de que me atreví a besarlo y comprobé que no solo deseo ver a Shinji Ikari como un amigo, sino que me he enamorado de él. A pesar de que no hemos hablado en muchas ocasiones, hay algo en él que hace creer que es digno de ser amado. Merecedor de toda mi simpatía y ternura.

Este tiempo se ha hecho algo complicado sin embargo. Ya suficiente he tenido con el desprecio de mis amigos y para rematar, mis padres dicen que ese tiempo que invierto para estar en el hospital con Shinji debería usarlo para estudiar, especialmente porque ya debo de pensar en qué preparatoria debo seguir. Claro que lo pienso, y me gusta imaginar que Shinji va conmigo también. Aun no sé si él alguna vez llegará a sentir lo mismo que yo siento, pero si sigo siendo su amigo, con eso me conformaré.

\---

Hoy la clases en la secundaria terminaron un poco más temprano de lo usual, salí sin despedirme de nadie, ni siquiera de mis amigos, y compré un ramo de rosas para ir directo al hospital.

—Te traje un ramo de rosas muy lindo —comienzo a decirle—. Si tan sólo pudieras verlo... —suspiré—. Bueno, cuando despiertes te llevaré a conocer el jardín de mi madre. Sé que te encantarán las flores que ella cuida.

Él desde luego no me respondió, y no pude evitar sentir tristeza e inconscientemente apreté el ramo que tenía entre las manos.

De pronto algo extraño sucedió. La mano de Shinji se movió... dos de sus dedos se movieron un poco...

—¡Shinji...! —digo completamente asombrado— Tu mano se está... —antes de finalizar la frase veo como sus ojos lentamente comienzan a abrirse y un bonito azul grisáceo es lo que veo en ellos...

—Shinji... ¡¡Qué alegría!!

Shinji parpadea un poco, ya que obviamente la luz le resulta un poco incómoda. Contemplo cómo sus lindos ojos se remueven con algo de dificultad.

Pov Shinji:

¿Dónde estoy?

¿Qué fue lo que me sucedió...?

Siento como si mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido y hace un poco de frío...

¿Qué es ese sonido...? ¿Es un monitor médico...? Pero... ¿Por qué?

Lo último que recuerdo era que trataba de cruzar la calle, ese día la había pasado terrible en la escuela.

La estúpida de Asuka Soryu pisoteó mi walkman. Según ella lo hizo sin querer, pero estoy seguro de que fue a propósito. Nunca le he simpatizado y siempre me insulta diciéndome que soy un perdedor y un idiota. Abusa porque sabe que no le puedo hacer nada al ser una chica, pero bueno, el caso es que salí molesto de la escuela. Pensaba en que ese walkman era el único recuerdo de mi padre que me quedaba.

Crucé la calle sin fijarme y lo último que recuerdo es ese auto viejo que venía a gran velocidad. ¿Será que pasó lo peor? Empiezo a sentirme nervioso...

—Shinji, tranquilo. Estás bien, no pasa nada...

Esa voz...

—¿Na... Na-Nagisa...?

¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Y por qué tiene un ramo de rosas? Rápidamente salió corriendo, supongo que a llamar a un médico para que me examinen.

Efectivamente, casi inmediatamente después llega el doctor, quien procede a revisar mis pupilas con una pequeña linterna.

—Tienes buenos reflejos... —lo escucho decir—. Te vas a recuperar... —Nagisa seguía ahí, mientras mamá hablaba con el doctor.

—Shinji... —dijo Nagisa— ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

—Tú... ¿Manejabas ese auto? —me atreví a preguntar.

—¡No!... Bueno... —se rascó la nuca incómodamente— Yo estaba ahí. Pero lo conducía alguien más... De verdad lo lamento muchísimo, Shinji... —hizo una pequeña reverencia y eso me avergonzó un poco.

—No... No te preocupes... Es sólo que... Es extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí... porque, digo... Tú y yo no solíamos hablarnos casi nada en la escuela... Además, si Asuka sabe que estás aquí...

—Ah, eso —interrumpió Nagisa secamente— No te preocupes. Asuka y yo ya no somos nada.

Lo que oí me dejó totalmente sorprendido. Por lo que tenía entendido ellos llevaban más de un año de noviazgo pero siempre era Nagisa el que se esmeraba más en la relación. O al menos eso era lo que yo notaba.

—Es una larga historia... —me dijo nuevamente. Supongo que no quiere hablar del tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —Pregunté temeroso.

—Exactamente casi cuatro semanas.

—Dios... casi un mes... -comencé a sentirme cada vez más ansioso-¿Y tú has estado al pendiente de mí durante todo este tiempo?

—Así es -Kaworu sonrió mientras sus mejillas se tiñeron de un lindo carmín que combinaba con sus ojos. Después me miró fijamente y sentí perderme en ese rojo profundo de su mirar. No podía evitarlo, era muy atractivo...

¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo? No podía caer en eso de nuevo...

Mi tensión aumentó notablemente al verlo acercarse a mí, y más aun cuando de golpe tomó mi mano.

—Shinji, quiero recompensarte...

—¿Cómo?

—Tal como lo oyes. Quiero ayudarte... Quiero estar contigo hasta que estés totalmente recuperado. Por favor, Shinji; permíteme estar a tu lado...

Sentí mi cara arder un poco y no supe qué decir. ¿Por qué alguien querría estar tanto conmigo? ¿por qué precisamente alguien tan popular como Kaworu Nagisa? Bueno, supongo que sería por lástima. Después de todo se sentía culpable de haber sido testigo directo de mi accidente.

Todo estaba siendo tan extraño... No sabía cómo debía reaccionar ante tales gestos.

—Nagisa... ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?... No quiero que te sigas sintiendo más responsable de nada... De verdad te agradezco lo que has hecho hasta ahora pero ya no es necesario que sigas tomándote tantas molestias por mí. Supongo que te has perdido muchas cosas durante todas estas semanas...

¿Por qué me estaba doliendo tanto decir estas palabras?

Lo único que veía en él era una sonrisa de vuelta. Una tan cautivadora a decir verdad...

—No es ninguna molestia, Shinji... -respondió- Al contrario, me siento tan feliz de hablar contigo al fin... ¡Oh! ¡Te has sonrojado! Pero qué adorable eres. La verdad no debes avergonzarte... como dije, es un gusto estar contigo.

Era verdad, mi cara estaba ardiendo por completo. ¿Por qué él precisamente tiene que decirme que soy adorable? Desvíe la mirada por completo.

—Yo... ¿De verdad te hace feliz hablar conmigo?

—Claro que sí. ¿Entonces qué dices, Shinji? ¿Me permitirías seguir a tu lado?

¡Aahh! ¿A quién engañaba? No quería para nada que él se fuera. A pesar de que la situación era algo extraña, empezaba a disfrutar mucho de estar con él. Simplemente encontraba tan lindo que alguien se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para verme mejor. Y si era Kaworu, mucho mejor para mí... Supongo.

—Solo hazme un pequeño favor -continuó diciendo- Llámame Kaworu, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo... Kaworu... -ambos sonreímos.

\---

Pov Kaworu:

Shinji tuvo que quedarse otros días más hospitalizado para que no perdieran de vista su mejoría. Ahora sólo quedaba que su brazo y su pierna se recuperaran de las fracturas, ya que aún tenía dichas extremidades enyesadas.

Por otra parte Kensuke y Touji también se sintieron aliviados por el bienestar de mi nuevo amigo, porque claro, se habían quitado un gran pesar de sus conciencias.

\---

Ayudé a Shinji a subir a su cuarto que estaba en la planta alta. Era la primera vez que visitaba su casa y entraba a su habitación. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado en un lindo entorno, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver un cello en un rincón.

—No sabía que tocabas el cello -Le dije volteando a mirarlo.

—Eh... Bueno, en realidad dejé de tocarlo hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué? De seguro tocabas excelente...

—No, nunca fue así. Comencé a tocarlo desde que era un niño pero a mi padre nunca le gustó cómo lo hacía. Creo que simplemente no tengo talento.

Sus ojos azul oscuro se tornaron algo melancólicos. Shinji en definitiva estaba muy dañado por culpa de su padre.

—Shinji, sé que te gustaría volver a tocar algún instrumento -le dije- ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un piano, así que cuando te recuperes de tu brazo podemos practicar. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—¡Por supuesto!

—Kaworu, gracias... Eres un gran amigo de verdad...

—Amigo... -dije para mis adentros y suspiré amargamente. Sí, supongo que eso es lo que me toca ser para Shinji Ikari. Al menos sé que puedo considerarme afortunado por tener su amistad, pero aún así mi corazón no está del todo feliz con ello.

—Kaworu, ¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto muy serio...

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Es solo que... Olvídalo. Mejor ponte cómodo y si quieres voy a buscar algo de comer, ¿sí?

—Gracias... pero no tengo apetito... de verdad.

—Entiendo, ¿Hay alguna cosa en particular que quieras hacer?

—Pues ya que lo mencionas... Realmente me gustaría darme una ducha.

—¡Oh! Entonces le diré a tu mamá y le ayudaré a preparar todo, ¿Sí? Vuelvo en seguida.

Enseguida salí a avisarle a la señora Yui que Shinji quería ducharse, y ella me ayudó a preparar todo. Por suerte su recámara contaba con baño propio.

Pese a las insistencias de su madre, Shinji quería bañarse solo, ya que supongo que le daba pudor.

—Shinji, cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en pedirla -Le dije cuando ya estaba dentro del baño-. Estaré aquí al lado...

—Si, gracias, no te preocupes -Le escuché decir mientras se oía una puerta corrediza desde adentro.

Yo me quedé vagando en la pequeña habitación, observando las fotografías que Shinji tenía ahí. En unas cuando era pequeño y se veía tan lindo.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que Shinji había entrado a ducharse, y mis amigos me habían mandado un mensaje de texto invitándome a un partido de voleibol. Estaba a punto de contestarles cuando un fuerte golpe proveniente del baño se escuchó junto con un quejido de dolor.

—¡¡Shinji!! ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?

—Ghh... no... resbalé...

¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía otra opción más que intervenir.

—Shinji, voy a entrar...

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no?

—No... simplemente no...

—¡No puedes quedarte ahí! ¿Quieres que le avise a tu mamá? Fue a comprar cosas para la cena pero le puedo hablar por teléfono...

—No, Kaworu, por favor...

Vaya, realmente Shinji era necio cuando se lo proponía, pero no había otra opción. Entré al baño y vi por el lavamanos una bata. La tomé y me acerqué a la puerta corrediza abriéndola un poco solo para estirar el brazo y dársela a Shinji.

—Oye, ¿Crees que puedas ponerte esto?

—Sí... creo que sí... gracias...

—Perfecto. Me avisas para que pueda sacarte de aquí

—Bien... -pasaron un par de minutos más- Listo. Bueno, ya puedes entrar, Kaworu...

Sin decir más, abrí la puerta corrediza, cerré las llaves de la regadera y ayudé a Shinji a ponerse de pie. Él se sostuvo de mí mientras yo lo sostenía de la cintura, ayudándolo a caminar lo más rápido posible.

Lo deposité suavemente en su cama, y sin querer había quedado yo también algo empapado.

—Gracias... De verdad lo lamento mucho.

—No te disculpes, Shinji... Pero sin duda fue un error que te metieras ahí tú solo.

—Lo siento... Quería intentar hacer algo por mi cuenta.

Pude ver cómo me desviaba la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. También, de sus cabellos castaños aún escurrían pequeñas gotas de agua, mientras trataba de cubrirse más de la cuenta con la bata de baño que traía encima. Era la cosa más linda que había visto.

Rápidamente me dispuse a buscar en los cajones ropa para él, ya que si se quedaba más tiempo así podía resfriarse. Cuando volví hacia él seguía con esa misma expresión avergonzada y su aspecto era melancólico.

—Shinji, todo está bien... —Lo tomé del mentón— Hey... mírame. Deja de pensar que eres una carga para todos.

Con supremo esfuerzo se animó a mirarme, mascullando un débil "Lo siento..." otra vez.

Esto era demasiado para mí.

Sentí cómo mi corazón se estremecía. No pude resistirme más y me acerqué finalmente a él haciendo aquello que había hecho hace más de una semana: besarlo.

Por un momento creí que Shinji se asustaría y me quitaría de un sólo empujón, pero no... Él estaba inmóvil.

Shinji tal vez inconcientemente rodeó mi cuello con su brazo que no tenía yeso. Mientras tanto yo ni corto ni perezoso posicioné mis manos sobre su delgada y fina cintura.

Pov Shinji:

El beso de Kaworu era lento y sus labios eran suaves. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir de forma acelerada...

Él no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que yo tampoco lo había visto nunca como un amigo. Siempre había querido decírselo, pero jamás encontré la manera para hacerlo. Además él era novio de Asuka en ese entonces y si ella se enteraba, seguramente me iría peor que de costumbre. Tenía miedo, tanto miedo al rechazo y las consecuencias... Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Al finalizar nuestro beso Kaworu me abrazó cálidamente. No pude evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Kaworu... yo...quería decirte... Siempre quise decírtelo... pero, tenía miedo...

—Bueno... -suspiró- Ahora lo sé, y no sabes lo feliz me hace esto -volvió a mirarme con esos ojos rubíes que tanto me gustaban-. Todo este tiempo que he pasado contigo me hizo reflexionar y darme cuenta y... Ahora lo sé. Realmente nací para conocerte. Te amo, Shinji...

Pov Kaworu:

Unas lágrimas empaparon su lindo rostro y me dediqué a limpiarlas con delicadeza.

—Kaworu... yo también te amo... siempre lo he hecho...

De manera cariñosa juntamos nuestras frentes, mientras lo escuchaba sollozar levemente.

—Shinji, te lo dije cuando estabas en coma y ahora te lo vuelvo a decir: Te juro que voy a darte verdadera felicidad. Y más ahora que la vida nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad...

Por algo las cosas sucedían de alguna manera, ¿No?

\---

El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Shinji para creer en las cosas bellas de la vida y renacer. Mientras que a mí me había dado una segunda oportunidad para creer en el amor. En el verdadero amor.

FIN.


	5. Verdaderos sentimientos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En medio de un desagradable malentendido, dos chicos intentarán entender qué les sucede con respecto al otro. ¿Se amarán tanto como creen?
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a la versión Q (Rebuild 3.0).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **ZayenMalikCastillo.**
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/ZayenMalikCastillo>

**Etapa: Adolescencia.**

\---

Shinji era un chico muy tímido, y desde pequeño le había sido muy difícil relacionarse con otras personas. Era muy inseguro de sí mismo, y tenía baja autoestima, pero aun con esto, y mirando todo en retrospectiva, no todo era malo en su vida. Ya que Shinji tenía algo que nadie más tenía. Algo que hacía que esa falta de relación con los demás no le afectara en lo absoluto y ese algo, era Kaworu Nagisa. Su amigo de la infancia. Ambos llevaban una muy cercana relación de amistad y eran bastante felices con ello.

Los chicos se habían conocido cuando los padres de Nagisa se mudaron a la ciudad donde Shinji habitaba. En ese entonces Shinji tenía alrededor de seis años y Kaworu siete. Al ser el menor bastante tímido y Kaworu nuevo en el vecindario y además muy amable, congeniaron muy bien desde que se conocieron. A causa de su cercanía, solían pasar todas las tardes jugando y sus padres se llevaban bastante bien. Estaban muy felices de ver como sus hijos también lo hacían y se complementaban a pesar de las trabas o dificultades de ambos.

De esta manera pasaron los años y los chicos llegaron a su etapa de adolescencia. Y de igual forma su relación de amistad fue creciendo aun más con el paso del tiempo.

A los 16 años Shinji era aún un chico bastante tímido y le era difícil el relacionarse con los demás. En cuanto a Kaworu él se había convertido en un chico muy atractivo y bastante carismático por lo que siempre acaparaba la atención de los demás a su alrededor, razón por la cual a Shinji se le había desarrollado una especie de complejo. No tenía nada que ver con envidia ni celos hacia Kaworu debido a su popularidad, sino que era más bien miedo de que ese único amigo que tenia un día lo abandonara por alguien tan popular como él o por alguna chica, ya que la mayoría de ellas en su instituto trataban de llamar la atención de Kaworu y los chicos más populares querían pasar tiempo con el.

\---

Alguien tocó a la puerta de su cuarto.

—Shinji, ya es hora de despertarse. Tienes que ir al instituto.

—Ya voy mamá —replicaba shinji mientras se daba vueltas en la cama— Maldición, hoy no ando con ánimos de ir a clases... Me pregunto si Kaworu habrá aceptado salir con esa chica de ayer —suspiró.

—Ah, por cierto Shinji, olvidé decírtelo. Kaworu está abajo esperándote para que se vayan juntos a clases —rio su madre.

Shinji saltó de la cama.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Kaworu me está esperando? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

De esta manera Shinji entró apresuradamente al baño y se preparó lo más rápido que pudo para no tener a Kaworu esperando más tiempo.

Kaworu normalmente pasaba todas las mañanas recogiendo a Shinji por su casa para irse juntos a clases, por lo que él siempre trataba de estar listo temprano para no hacerlo esperar, pero la tarde anterior Shinji había sido testigo de una de las tantas declaraciones de amor de una chica hacia kaworu.

•Flashback•

—Esto... Lo siento por hacerte venir hasta aquí, Kaworu —miró hacía el lado.

—Tranquila, Asuka. Sólo tienes que actuar natural. No te preocupes.

—Bueno...

—¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —le sonrió.

—La verdad, Kaworu, es que yo... yo siempre te he admirado y me preguntaba si tú... —se sonrojó.

—Dilo, no te preocupes. No tienes de qué estar nerviosa...

Mientras esto pasaba, Shinji se encontraba escuchando todo detrás de un árbol. Una vez más había escuchado de los demás chicos que Kaworu había recibido una carta donde se le citaba en cierto lugar tras el instituto para una declaración de amor. Shinji sentía mucha curiosidad como siempre y una angustia inexplicable lo invadía al pensar en perder a ese único amigo que tenía y tambien sentía otras cosas que aún no descubría muy bien.

—Kaworu está actuando extraño... —pensaba Shinji mientras presenciaba esa confesión de amor— Normalmente se disculpa y rechaza la confesión pero esta vez incluso la deja hablar más de la cuenta y esa sonrisa que tiene—se deprimió— ¿Será que a Kaworu le gusta Shikinami? No entiendo nada...

—La verdad es que siempre me has gustado, Kaworu —se inclinó— Por favor, acepta mis sentimientos.

—Luego de aquella confesión hubieron unos momentos de silencio total. Kaworu normalmente rechazaba las declaraciones de amor en instantes. La angustia llenó a Shinji quien sin poder sacar un solo suspiro huyó del lugar sin terminar de escuchar lo que había pasado al final. De esta manera asumiendo que Kaworu había aceptado a la chica, razón por la que Shinji no se esperaba que Kaworu pasara por él a la mañana siguiente.

Luego de estar listo, Shinji bajó por las escalares y miró a Kaworu sentado cerca de la entrada de su casa, como siempre esperándolo con una sonrisa.

—Esto... Kaworu, ya estoy listo. Siento haberte hecho esperar — se sonrojó.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, Shinji. Aunque es raro que te durmieras hasta tarde —sonrió.

De esta manera los chicos llegaron a clases y todo transcurrió muy normal entre ellos.

—Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos hoy, recuerden completar sus tareas escolares e incluso se pueden reunir con algunos de sus compañeros para ayudarse entre sí —dijo el profesor.

—Nagisa, ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa para terminar los deberes escolares? —dijo una chica y las demás saltaron a ofrecerse también.

—Lo siento chicas, pero ya tengo planes para hoy —sonrió.

—Seguramente Kaworu tiene planes con Shikinami —pensó Shinji— Aunque no dijo nada del tema hoy y fue muy raro que no pasara por ella como cualquier novio lo haría.

Luego de murmurar esto y con un rostro bastante deprimido Shinji se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la salida del salón de clases

—¡Shinji! ¡Espérame! ¿Qué dices de llegar hoy a mi casa para que estudiemos? —dijo con una sonrisa y rápidamente levantándose al ver como Shinji se dirigía hacia afuera Kaworu lo llamó para hacerle tal propuesta.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó.

—Sí, Shinji. Normalmente estudiamos juntos y ya que sensei dijo que podíamos hacerlo en compañía se me ocurrió que sería bueno que vinieras a mi casa —se sonrojó.

Los chicos salieron y se retiraron de esta manera. Mientras iba de camino a casa de Kaworu, Shinji se mostraba bastante nervioso. Quería preguntarle acerca de la relación que llevaba con Shikinami, una chica que se había recientemente transferido al instituto y estaban en clases distintas.

—Te ves algo raro Shinji, ¿Pasó algo?

—N-no, no Kaworu, no es nada...

—¿Estás seguro? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea...

Luego de unos momentos de silencio shinji finalmente tomó el valor para hacer la pregunta que tanto le carcomía.

—Kaworu, tú... ¿Estás saliendo con Shikinami cierto?

—¿Qué? —Kaworu se mostró bastante sorprendido y callado al escuchar esta pregunta, la cual no se esperaba en lo absoluto.

—Ah... lo siento, Kaworu. No fue mi intención pregun--

—No estoy saliendo con nadie, Shinji —dijo finalmente— Me supongo que escuchaste lo de la declaración de ayer... Verás, Shikinami es una amiga de la infancia. Antes de que nos mudáramos, ella era mi vecina y sus padres eran cercanos a los míos y es por eso que siempre nos mantuvimos en contacto. Me sorprendió el saber que se mudaría cerca de aquí recientemente y que se trasladaba a nuestro mismo instituto, aunque lo de ayer me sorprendio aun más, ya que no sabía que guardaba esos sentimientos, pero para mí sólo es una gran amiga —respondió entre sonrisas Kaworu.

Explicaba todo a Shinji sin la mínima señal de molestia o timidez.

—Lo siento, Shinji, por no contarte antes acerca de ella... —sonrió.

—No... Kaworu, no te preocupes, y gracias por contarme —entre sonrojos Shinji casi no podía ocultar la felicidad que eso le traía. Aún no se daba cuenta del porqué pero saber que no habia nadie mas en la vida de Kaworu que él mismo le llenaba de una gran paz interna.. Paz que se mostraba en su rostro todo el camino hasta llegar a la casa de Kaworu.

—Una vez en casa de Kaworu, los chicos arreglaron el ambiente para comenzar con las tareas escolares.

—¡Oh, mira, Shinji! Aparentemente está comenzando a llover...

—Tienes razón, Kaworu. Ya suponía que lloveria hoy ya que el cielo estaba tan nublado...

—¡Aaah Shinji! Con este clima se me fueron las ganas de estudiar—suspiró— ¿Qué dices si tomamos una siesta y luego seguimos estudiando? —sugirió coquetamente haciendo que Shinji se sonrojara.

—Es... Está bien, Kaworu. Después de todo mañana es sábado y tenemos tiempo de terminarlo. Puedes ir tomando la siesta, y yo ordenare unos documentos que tengo en mi bolso mientras...

—Bien Shinji. No olvides poner el despertador... —Kaworu cayó tirado en el futón que estaba al lado de la pequeña mesa de estudios, aparentemente estaba bastante cansado, algo que se notaba sólo con verlo. Mientras shinji ordenaba sus cuadernos pasaban los minutos y había mucho silencio en la habitación.

—Ah, Kaworu, por cierto... Toma el cuaderno que me prestaste...—silencio— ¿Ehh? Kaworu, ¿Ya estás dormido? —Shinji susurraba al no escuchar respuesta del albino. Sólo habían pasado minutos y este parecía estar en un profundo sueño. Yacía en el futon, y se veía totalmente indefenso con parte de su cabello cayendo en su bello rostro. En ese momento los latidos de Shinji aumentaron al ver a ese chico al cual poco a poco se acercaba más inconscientemente.

Shinji en susurros llamaba al chico, hasta que se acercó lo suficiente como para besarlo. Todo pasó en instantes. Shinji había besado a su amigo de la infancia y no podía creer lo que había hecho. Luego de eso pasaron unos segundos de silencio...

—Shinji... el chico que parecía estar dormido abrió los ojos justo luego del acto de shinji, y los dos se encontraban perplejos.

—K-Kaworu, eh... ¿Estabas despierto? Y-yo lo siento... esto no... esto no es lo que crees... —Shinji se alejó rápidamente del cuerpo de Nagisa mientras este no decía nada ni mostraba emoción alguna más que su cara de sorpresa.

—Lo siento, Kaworu. Me voy por hoy...—Shinji corrió hacia la puerta.

—Ahora Kaworu me odiará... —pensó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Pero justo antes de que abriera la puerta de la habitación para retirarse pudo sentir como alguien tomó su brazo rápidamente.

—¿Kaworu...? —en ese momento, Kaworu sin decir nada rápidamente acorraló a Shinji contra la pared.

—¿Es así como te has sentido todo este tiempo Shinji? ¿El beso de antes mostraba tus verdaderos sentimientos?

—¿Es así como te has sentido todo este tiempo Shinji? ¿El beso de antes mostraba tus verdaderos sentimientos?

—Shinji no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de su amigo.

—¿Qué dices, Kaworu? Lo que hice fue asqueroso... los amigos no besan a sus amigos, y aunque ahora me odiaras sé que lo merecería —muchas lágrimas caían por la cara de Shinji mientras esas palabras salían de su ser— ¡Dejame ir...! 

Shinji apartó el rostro y le suplicaba al albino, el cual sin mediar palabras se abalanzó hacia él y directamente lo besó largamente.

—Shinji, este es el verdadero yo. Estos sentimientos que siempre he guardado en mí salieron a la luz hoy gracias a ti. La verdad es que yo siempre te he amado —sostuvo sus manos fuertemente.

—Kaworu, ¿Tú también te sentías así? ¿Entonces no piensas que lo que hice fue asqueroso? ¿Entonces no me ves sólo como un amigo?

—Claro que no, Shinji. Y nunca te dejaré. Nunca. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Si aceptas mi sentimientos prometo estar a tu lado el resto de nuestros días—lo abrazó tiernamente.

—Yo también lo prometo, Kaworu —le devolvió el abrazo más fuerte aún.

—Shinji... Quédate a dormir esta noche, ¿Sí?

—Está bien, Kaworu. Me quiero quedar contigo hoy y siempre...

finalmente ambos chicos declararon su amor, estableciendo una relación más allá de la amistad, la cual duraría el resto de sus vidas.

FIN.


	6. El piloto que soñaba con una foto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu desea cada día con más fuerza cumplir su sueño: el conocer a Shinji. Pero su poder es tan grande que termina contaminando el subconsciente de Ayanami y a él mismo.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a la versión Q (Rebuild 3.0).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **ka_rael.**
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/ka_rael>

**Etapa: Adultez joven.**

\---

Fotos de archivo. Eso era lo único que recibió desde su "llegada".

Caminó con calma por los interminables pasillos de las instalaciones hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la puerta. El sensor detectó sus movimientos y con un ligero clack tuvo acceso a la sección de pruebas.

Aquella mañana Shinji había madrugado un poco más de lo habitual y aunque sabía que sería casi la misma rutina del día anterior, había algo especial.

Esperó escuchando música en la parada del bus. Detrás de él la ancianita con vestido azul celeste se levantó en cuanto vio el auto acercándose hasta parar en frente de ellos. De nuevo la parada del bus, el mismo número, a la misma hora....

Nada había cambiado desde la secundaria. No había hecho ningún amigo y tampoco moriría por ello.

—¿Descuento? —preguntó el chofer sin dejar de analizarlo con la mirada.

—Sí —mintió.

Ser un adulto joven con apariencia de adolescente le ahorraba varios yenes al mes.

—Ah...disculpe ¿Me puedo sentar aquí? —estaba comenzando a nevar. Ya se notaba el comienzo de los meses más fríos y con ellos las calles pronto estarían repletas de adornos avisando de la Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Sólo había algo que no lo dejaba pensar en el inventario o si había olvidado sacar la ropa de la lavadora.

Aquella mujer, lo estuvo mirando hasta que se bajó en el campus.

De camino se encontró con dos de sus compañeros de clase, Toji y Kensuke.

—¿Y la profesora Misato?

—Parece que hoy no vendrá de nuevo...

Todos la conocían por ser buena en la materia pero se la pasaba quejándose de su ex, un tal Kaji, cada que podía.

—¿Y si vamos luego a tomar algo?

—Oye Ikari ¿No trabajan tus amigas en un bar? Nos las podrías presentar...

—En realidad no sé cómo se llaman y de hecho creo que no les cai...--

El timbre de nuevo. ¿Ya se había acabado?

—¿Eh?

—¿Te encuentras bien Ikari? Estás muy pálido...

—Acabamos de entrar...

—¿Hhm? Creo que deberías descansar, llevamos muchas horas y no ha pasado nada...

—¿No es extraño que las autoridades no hayan anunciado ningún....ta...que---

Los pasos de los estudiantes alejándose de la sala pasó a un zumbido que aumentaba gradualmente hasta dejarlo sordo durante varios segundos.

¿Ya se había terminado definitivamente?

¿Por qué le daba tanta ansiedad volver a su departamento?

C A S A

H O G A R

¿Madre?

—Disculpa, joven....

—¡Ah! —el zumbido se había ido—Ah...

—¿Me podría sentar a tu lado?—era la ancianita del vestido azul, pero no recordaba haberla visto subir, de hecho ¿Cuándo fue que se subió? ¿Se había despedido de ese par?

—Claro, siéntese...

La señora se dejó caer a su lado. Hasta ahora nunca habían hablado pero coincidían a la hora de tomar el bus y a la misma hora de volver.

Casi habían convertido en un hábito dedicarse un leve saludo seguido de una sonrisa tímida pero ahora mismo, ella buscaba algo con entusiasmo en su pequeño bolso.

Shinji miró disimuladamente el reflejo de la ventana de enfrente y aun así no pudo esquivar las gafas que le colocó.

—Lamento esto... pero te estuve observando.

—¿S-señora...?

—Te pareces mucho a mi marido de joven —los ojos de la anciana se abrieron un poco y fue ahí cuando Shinji descubrió que no era unos ojos normales, el iris era de un color anormalmente rosado parecido al de los ratones de laboratorio.

Muy parecidos a los de...

—Él era un hombre brillante e incomprendido pero pude salvarlo de sí mismo. No he dejado de amarlo hasta el día de hoy y sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver. Ese es mi último deseo.

Shinji sólo acertó a sonrojarse con pena. Esas cosas ya no sucedían, sólo en las películas.

—Debe ser increíble encontrar a alguien como usted que siga amando con tanta intensidad.

—¿Y tú no tienes novia?

—¿Yo? No...

—Eso significa que mi yo de este tiempo aún no te ha encontrado.

—Ah... —los pasajeros comenzaron a bajar del bus arrastrándolo a él también hasta la acera—...¡Cuídese! ¡Ah!—las puertas se cerraron, sin darle tiempo a preguntar el nombre a la mujer. 

—Eso ha sido bastante intenso—pensó—¿Eh?... —Aún tenía puestas las gafas.

En parte estaba tranquilo porque estaba casi seguro de que coincidiría de nuevo con ella para entregarle lo que era suyo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que sería la última vez que la vería.

¿ R E G A L O ?

¿Para mí?

Para ella, pero ella ya no es quien solía ser y tú no puedes serlo.

No debes saberlo.

Desconectado...

—Debo devolverlo —masculló Shinji en el portal del ático. Se apoyó contra la puerta y subió hasta su departamento. Uno bastante pequeño, el cual compartía con dos chicas que estudiaban en la misma universidad que él y que pesar de la "cercanía", era casi un milagro si coincidían ya que trabajaban por la noche en un pub para ganar dinero extra. Las había visto en cierta ocasión y así supo que ambas eran europeas.

Dejó las llaves encima del colchón, arrastrándose de forma lamentable hasta recostarse contra la pared. Sus zapatos cayeron haciendo más ruido del que pensó y en seguida escuchó unos golpecitos.

—¿Ikari-kun, eres tú?—preguntó una voz al otro lado del tabique.

—Sí, Nagisa-kun...

Hacía poco más de un mes que por azares de la vida había descubierto al chico que vivía en el otro departamento, Kaworu Nagisa. Fue algo extraño, casi enseguida entablaron una gran amistad como si ya fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Era fácil hablar de casi cualquier tema con él. Si tenía un día malo conseguía que lo olvidara y hasta hacía que quisiera levantarse con una motivación. Hablar más con Kaworu..

—Hoy tardaste un poco en llegar.

—Pasó algo...—se disculpó con las gafas en la mano— ...algo extraño.

—¿Algo bueno?

—No sabría cómo definirlo... Por cierto, sobró curry de ayer ¿Querrías venir a cenar?

—Me encantaría—Shinji escuchó los pasos de su amigo hasta llegar a la entrada de su departamento.

—¡Gracias por la comida!—Se escucharon ambos a unísono.

—Cocinas increible, Ikari-kun...

Shinji se sonrojó por unos segundos

—Tonterías, ¡Es sólo que tienes hambre y la comida te sabe mejor!

—Para mí es perfecto...

—Ah...

Sabía que después de esa 3 palabras, vendrían unos tiernos besos y tal vez... dolor en el trasero. Pero no sucedió nada.

—¿Nagisa-kun?

—Shinji-kun... No quiero desconectarme, pero quiero que despiertes—sus ojos estaban fijos, brillaban más de lo que jamás pudo imaginar... Hasta daba algo de miedo.

—...¡Cofg!

El LCL comenzó a disminuir hasta vaciar por completo el tanque, dejando a Kaworu confundido. Casi había olvidado porqué estaba ahí con ella.

—El piloto 09 se ha desconectado antes de tiempo, y ha desequilibrado la simulación. Se han corrompido—comentó Fuyutsuki.

—¿Y esto es lo mejor que envía Seele?—la voz de Gendo cayó cómo un balde de agua fría en los entrañas de Kaworu—Ven a verme después.

Rei esperó las órdenes del comandante, pero este le dio la espalda seguido de Fuyutsuki.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron, iluminando sólamente cuando se abrió el ascensor. Kaworu se dispuso a subir pero miró hacia atrás. Ella seguía mirando hacia arriba, no se iba a mover de allí.

—Piloto 09, ven...—Rei obedeció.

Mientras subían con música ochentera de elevador no se dignó a mirarla, le dio la espalda —Ese chico... —le habló con un tono algo frío y casi juguetón— El hijo del comandante ¿Es alguien especial para ti?

—¿Para mí?—repitió ella— No lo sé ¿Lo fué?

Kaworu no respondió, aún guardaba algo de rencor incluso si no le suponía una amenaza.

De momento.

En el reflejo de la pared podía ver con claridad el rostro de la piloto. Tan inexpresivo como siempre y aun así podía verlo también a él. Jamás podría competir contra ella, era algo diferente.

¿Cómo estaría Shinji?

¿Recordaría quién fue una vez estuviera de nuevo en la tierra?¿Lo elegiría a él?  
Ella lo tenía fácil , podía acercarse cuando quisiera y él no podría decir nada, era una orden, la puerta se abrió y se marchó sin despedirse.

De nuevo caminó por los solitarios pasillos del geofront acompañado sólo del eco de sus pasos hasta llegar al lugar citado.

—Como sabrás, todo esto funciona gracias a la energía que se generó por "ese error" y no tengo intención de gastar más de la necesaria. Puede que en Seele te dejen hacer lo que quieras pero ya no estás allí. No pienso permitir que pongas en riesgo la vida de mis pilotos.

—Lo entiendo.

—Bien, los ensayos de sincronización doble quedan suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso. Retírate.

—Sí, señor.

Y de nuevo soledad. Aquel lugar era lo poco que quedaba habitable, despues del casi tercer impacto, no quedó nadie de los trabajadores a parte a parte de ellos y aún así la central seguía funcionando cómo algo mecánico.

Hubo una extinción pero a medias. La gente no estaba allí pero sí una parte de ellos que aún no había sido absorbida . Eran como fantasmas y a veces Kaworu juraba escucharlos hablando entre los pasillos.

El único lugar "propio" era el descampado donde Kaji lo animó a trasplantar un árbol que él mismo había cuidado. Sólo accedió a cambio de las fotos. Se lo había descrito tantas veces y con tanto detalle que cuando vió la imagen en papel, quedó maravillado al comprobar que Shinji lucía incluso más increíble de lo que "recordaba".

Alzó la vista hacia un punto en el cielo mientras comenzaba a dibujarse en el una sonrisa complacida.

—Cuatro años más debo esperar...—se quejó— Cuando regreses a la tierra, me aseguraré de prepararlo todo sólo para tí, así que aguanta un poco más Ikari Shinji-kun...

Te hablé pero me rechazaste.

Vi tu corazón y correspondiste.

Te haré feliz incluso si mi cuerpo desaparece.

FIN.


	7. Por ti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji es un chico traumado, con un pasado amargo. Sus padres lo echaron de casa, y a pesar de esto estará dispuesto a una reconciliación. Su novio le advierte que algo no va bien, pero él no es capaz de verlo.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a la versión Manga.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, situaciones crudas y muerte explícita de un personaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: **CharlotMAD.**
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD>

**Etapa: Adultez.**

\---

—Vete de aquí, y no vuelvas jamás. Espero no tener que repetirte estas palabras por el bien de tu madre. Lo que más me enferma es que le hayas hecho pasar la desgracia de ser un maldito maricón.

—No te preocupes por eso, que lo que menos quiero es volver a ver tu miserable, horrendo y acabado aspecto, viejo de mierda. Ojalá te mueras de la peor manera posible. Solo y ahogado en tu propia escoria.

Shinji se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a abandonar su casa para siempre. Por un momento lo pensó, y al llegar a la entrada principal, se volteó para hechar un último vistazo a la casa donde creció. No había rastro de ella.

—¡Aahh! —Shinji despertó a mitad de la noche en medio de respiros insanamente fuertes y entrecortados y con un sudor muy frío. Miró a su al rededor y aunque no logró calmarse, al menos se dio cuenta de que todo fue un sueño.

Cubrió su cara son ambas manos y en seguida sintió subir desde su espalda hasta sus delgados hombros las suaves manos de su novio, en lo que fue una caricia algo tranquilizante.

—¿Otra vez ese sueño? —preguntó él.

—Sí, Nagis-- Kaworu... —contestó Shinji y en seguida comenzó a llorar ligeramente.

—Ya, ya... Ven aquí... —susurró Kaworu cálidamente. Luego lo acurrucó en su pecho y con cariño acarició su espalda.

Pasaron un largo rato así, unidos y aferrados el uno al otro, hasta que Shinji a causa de las relajantes caricias de su amante se fue calmando paulatinamente.

—Lo siento por despertarte... —dijo Shinji, algo frustrado.

—Al contrario, si tuvieras pesadillas así y no me despertaras, ¿Quién te consolaría? —le besó el pelo— No te preocupes, cariño... No es tu culpa.

—Sí, lo sé...Gracias...

—De nada... Ahora duérmete, bebé...

Pasados unos minutos Kaworu se aseguró de que Shinji estaba completamente dormido y se dio la libertad de consiliar el sueño también. No lo consideraba para nada algo tedioso, ya que sabía que eran situaciones exepcionales en las que Shinji tenía ese tipo de sueños con su padre.

Y no era para menos. El muchacho había sido echado de su casa cuando tenía apenas 15 años. Bueno, tal vez no sería del todo acertado decir que fue echado cuando él también quería irse para nunca volver.

Lo cierto era que esas palabras tan hirientes que le decía su padre en sueños se las dijo en la vida real, mas en ese entonces el chico nunca pudo ni supo cómo responder a eso. Se quedó con una amargura permanente en su interior que terminó por causar un tremendo trauma en su subconsciente. Lo que hacía que cada tanto tiempo soñara con desquitarse con ese feo monstruo y aunque siempre lo lograba, lejos de sentir satisfacción sentía que lo invadían un mar de pensamientos y sensaciones desmoralizantes como el abandono, el no tener raíces ni un lugar al que llamar hogar.

Pero a pesar de que eso era una innegable parte de él, y que sabía que con el tiempo debía superarlo, se consideraba bastante afortunado de poder convivir en la actualidad con una persona que finalmente lo amaba de verdad. Así se lo había demostrado Kaworu Nagisa, con quien llevaba una relación de pareja desde hacía 11 años.

Ambos se conocieron en la secundaria y contra todo pronóstico ya que previamente se llevaron mal, terminaron enamorándose y comprometiéndose en un futuro juntos. Finalmente tenían familias algo parecidas y por tanto, dispares. Aunque por el lado de Kaworu había sido un poco más fácil desligarse de ella, ya que a sus parientes nunca les importó prácticamente nada de lo que hacía, y cuando tomó la decisión de fugarse de casa con su novio, nadie lo notó demasiado. De todas maneras no podía esperarse mucho de una familia de drogadictos. Shinji en cambio, se fue con mucha rabia y rencor. Sus padres obviamente no habían aceptado su homosexualidad y terminaron por echarlo. Su padre con insultos y rechazos reiterados y su madre con una extremadamente dolorosa indiferencia que hizo que Shinji se cuestionara si alguna vez había sido amado por su propia madre; quien era la única de sus progenitores que alguna vez le demostró cariño.

Así era, ambos tenían un doloroso y desdichado pasado, que en primera instancia fue un inconveniente en su organización, convivencia y cotidianidad, pero que con el tiempo lograron superar para poder comenzar a vivir de manera cada vez más tranquila y amena. Fortalecieron cada vez más su relación y ahora se podría decir que estaban viviendo más felices que nunca.

\---

A la mañana siguiente, como cada día, Shinji se despertó primero que su novio. Siempre agradecía eso puesto que le encantaba mirarlo y acariciarle el pelo sin que se diera cuenta. A pesar de su aparente astucia, en más de una ocasión había sido descubierto por Kaworu y este se maravillaba al tiempo que se hacía el dormido. 

El joven menor después de un rato salió del dormitorio para dirigirse a la cocina y preparase el desayuno. Al rato llegó el mayor, quien le acompañó feliz, aprovechando el contundente festín matutino.

Por supuesto ante este gesto, Shinji lo regañó.

—Claro, después de tener todo listo, llegas tú y te lo acabas todo...

—No puedo evitarlo, amor. Es que cocinas tan delicioso... Bueno, todo lo haces delicioso... —Kaworu lo miró sugestivamente.

—Tú no tienes remedio... Eres un cerdo en todos los ámbitos —rio Shinji y luego lo besó.

Pasados varios minutos de arrumacos, todo se vio interrumpido por un alarma puesta por Kaworu. Lamentablemente, aunque era día domingo, el joven albino debía irse a trabajar. Casi nunca lo hacía pero últimamente al estar cortos de personal, lo estaban llamando más frecuentemente para ocasiones especiales. Aun así, Shinji pensaba que ya vendrían tiempos mejores.

Despidió a su novio y prometieron reunirse romática y apasionadamente en la noche, para disfrutar de todo el tiempo posible.

\---

Más entrada la tarde, el chico menor aprovechaba el tiempo como podía. Leyó, fue a comprar algunos víveres para la semana y luego se relajó viendo unas películas. E inesperadamente mientras comenzaba a contar los minutos o más bien horas para que llegara Kaworu, el estridente tono del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El error número uno fue contestar, aunque eso Shinji aún no lo sabía.

—¿Hola? —dijo el joven en la bocina.

—... —silencio total.

—¿Hola? —reiteró.

Al ver que nadie contestaba, molesto se dispuso a colgar, hasta que de pronto oyó una voz muy conocida.

—Shinji, espera, no cuelgues. Soy yo...

—...¿Papá?

—Sí, hijo. Soy yo.

Algo bastante desafortunado le ocurrió a Shinji en ese momento. Jamás sabría porqué, ni cómo, pero a pesar de todo el odio que creía que le tenía a su padre, en ese momento exacto más surgió en él la sensación de ser un niño de nuevo. Un niño que sólo necesitaba amor, protección, y que muy probablemente no sabría distinguir entre el bien y el mal por esto mismo.

De esta forma, se vio incapaz de rechazar el contacto que su padre le ofreció en un momento tan inesperado. Pudiendo haberle colgado ni bien escuchó su voz, no lo hizo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Pude contactarme con tu antiguo compañero de secundaria, Kensuke, y él me pasó este número.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué estás hablándome...?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Shinji... ¿Cómo has estado?

—Pues... Sí, ha pasado tiempo. Yo... No creo estar listo para saber nada de ti... —suspiró— De hecho, no creí estarlo ya nunca...

—Entiendo lo que dices, hijo. Sólo quiero que sepas que mi intención no es molestarte ni sacarte en cara nada...

—Bueno, es lo mínimo supongo...

—En eso tienes razón.

—¿Pero qué te trae de vuelta a tu único hijo? ¿Estás enfermo de muerte o algo? —hizo una pausa— ...Realmente imagino que pudiste llamar únicamente para algo así —dijo Shinji, con voz extremadamente melancólica.

Sí, Shinji se volvía definitivamente un débil con su padre. No había superado el miedo, la angustia, la soledad de su infancia, ni muchas de sus inseguridades. Al menos, no como él creía.

—Shinji, llamé porque quiero verte —suspiró—. Algún día si no estás muy ocupado... Sé que debes tener mucho por hacer pero realmente creo que debemos ponernos al día. No creo que sea correcto que ambos dejemos pasar más tiempo sin vernos y sin saber nada el uno del otro. Quiero que sepas que tengo intenciones de reparar aunque sea mínimamente todo el daño que te he causado... Y... Tengo muy claro que eso tomaría muchísimo tiempo... Pero quiero empezar con algo.

—Mmh... No lo sé. No tengo una respuesta para eso realmente. Me dejas totalmente atónito —Shinji suspiró.

—Entiendo. Quizá podemos hablar en otro momento, hijo.

—Quién sabe.

Shinji colgó con frialdad, y a pesar de que en el exterior sonó bastante seco e inflexible, lo cierto era que una parte de él sí deseaba ver a su padre, ahora que veía una oportunidad para hacerlo. Quizá sólo para ver cómo se arrastraba por un simple perdón, pero verlo a fin de cuentas. Además tampoco podía mentir. Las palabras de su progenitor también le habían resultado extrañamente conmovedoras. Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en definitiva, era demasiado tarde para contruir una relación más tierna entre padre e hijo.

Tenía un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados, y la espera de su novio, de repente, se le hizo en extremo corta al estar maquinando en su mente una solución a tal encrucijada de manera obsesiva.

¿Qué debía hacer?

\---

—Vaya, sí es bastante impresionante... —dijo Kaworu más tarde, al escuchar la noticia— Jamás creí que lo haría.

—¡Lo sé, y además dijo que quiere verme!

—Mmh, ¿Y no te dijo nada de tu madre?

—No. No hablamos casi nada, pero por lo que se ve, parece arrepentido.

—¿Tú le crees...?

—Es que ¿Qué otra razón habría tenido para contactarme? Yo lo conozco. Es un hombre increíblemente orgulloso, y considerando que no puede sacar absolutamente nada de mí además de un perdón, es dificil para mí creer que no esté arrepentido...

—¿Entonces ya no tienes rabia contra él?

—Claro que la tengo. Tengo mucha rabia... Quizá por eso quiero verlo. Para ver cómo me pide perdón llorando. Y ni así conseguiría nada.

—No digas eso. Ese sentimiento es muy dañino para ti mismo...

Shinji respiró hondo, miró hacia el techo y puso ambas manos sobre su cara.

—Esas acciones no curarán tus heridas. Si quieres reconciliarte con tu padre, deberías hacerlo. Pero no juegues así. Mucho menos con él...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —lo miró atentamente.

—Es un hombre peligroso, Shinji. Te maltrataba constantemente. Y a pesar de que ya no eres un chiquillo de 15 años, no sabes lo que puede pasar si lo provocas con tu furia.

—Creo que exageras un poco. Además, es un viejo acabado. No podría hacerme nada aunque lo intentara...

—Bueno. Tú ya sabes mi opinión. Eres lo más importante en mi vida y siempre procuraré protegerte. Si tengo que ser algo exagerado, lo seré.

—Nagisa... —lo miró tierna pero afligidamente.

De pronto Shinji vio reflejada la indignación en la cara de su novio.

—Shinji... —se acercó más a su cara—¿Te das cuenta de que cada vez que rememoras de alguna manera a tu padre terminas llamándome "Nagisa"?

—No le he notado...

—Pues yo sí. Ayer casi lo hiciste cuando tuviste esa pesadilla.

—Pero eso... ¿Qué tiene de malo? —dijo Shinji, tratando de bajarle el perfil a la situación— de hecho, así te llamaba cuando nos conocimos...

—Precisamente, así me llamabas en los momentos en los que aún tenías miedo de nuestra relación —Kaworu tomó la mano de Shinji— Cariño, así me llamabas en frente de tu padre para que no creyera por ningún motivo que éramos cercanos. Por favor, permíteme preocuparme un poco si aún te sale esa especie de tic verbal en estos momentos específicos. Tienes una herida, Shinji. Y puedes dejar que sane, puedes repararla afrontando pacíficamente a tu padre, o puedes lastimarte una vez más.

El menor no dijo nada. Sólo dirigió una mirada triste y se quedó recargado en el hombro de su novio. Simplemente no podía contradecir tan sabias palabras. Las opciones no dejaban de ser difusas en la mente de Shinji, pero al menos estaba agradecido de haber encontrado una pizca de paz mental al escuchar las palabras de Kaworu. Tenía razón.

—No te preocupes, amor. Sabrás que hacer cuando llegue el momento. Piensa que esto recién pasó hace pocas horas. Cálmante un poco, despéjate y piénsalo en unos días... —besó su frente— Te amo.

—Y yo a ti... —besó su mejilla—Kaworu, tú eres también lo más importante y valioso que tengo en mi vida. Por lo mismo, perdona si a veces te preocupo con estas cosas...

—Mi vida, eso es algo de lo que jamás debes disculparte...

Al final, incluso con todo el alboroto emocional, acabaron teniendo la tan deseada intimidad que esperaban. Aunque esta vez unieron sus cuerpos en algo más cariñoso y cuidadoso que de la manera usualmente más pasional y desenfrenada en que lo hacían.

\---

Al pasar las semanas, Shinji ya con más calma se mantenía en su debate interno sobre qué hacer con el tema de su padre. Varias señales se presentaron ante él. Varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente y finalmente, después de mucho pensarlo, se decantó por elegir un camino. No estaba totalmente seguro si era la mejor opción, pero al menos tenía la seguridad de que la estaba escogiendo de manera correcta. Pensaba que si bien el retomar el contacto con su padre podría no funcionar, era lo que quería hacer. Quería intentarlo, y si él le había abierto las puertas, sin presionarlo, las cosas no podrían salir tan mal. Pensaba que lo peor que podría pasar era que las cosas no salieran tan bien como para seguir constantemente en contacto, pero que al menos podrían hablar de lo que pasó, y Gendo intentaría reparar en cierta medida el inmenso error que cometió.

Decidió de este modo, contactar a su padre de nuevo y una tarde de un viernes, marcó al teléfono fijo de su antigua casa. Por suerte, nada había cambiado en ese sentido y el número y la residencia seguían siendo los mismos.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, papá...

—Shinji... Qué bueno que me llamas. ¿Finalmente te parece mi propuesta, hijo?

—Pues la verdad... —hizo una pausa— Sí...

—Genial. ¿Cuándo crees que pod--

—¿Cómo está mamá?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Mamá... ¿Cómo está mamá?

—Pues ella está bien, Shinji, pronto podrás verla si quieres...

—¿Ella está tan dispuesta como tú para solucionar las cosas?

—Ya lo creo que sí... Ella desde hace tiempo que te extraña mucho y se dio cuenta más rápido que yo que había cometido un error muy grande contigo. Pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso...

—Está bien... Ehh...

—¿Pasa algo, hijo?

—Bueno, esto realmente es muy raro para mí. No creí que todo daría un giro tan grande, la verdad. Digo, en ustedes...

—Lo sé, Shinji, sé que te sorprende, pero todavía no ha pasado lo mejor. El vernos, hijo. ¿Cuándo podrás venir para que hablemos?

—Tendré que consultarlo con Kaworu, ya que tenemos poco tiempo para nosotros últimamente. Pero yo creo que pronto.

—Ah, ¿Sigues emparejado con él?

—Así es.

—Vaya, realmente tenemos mucho que recuperar... Entonces ahí me avisarás tú cuando decidas venir.

—Claro. En unos días te avisaré...

—Bueno. Adiós, hijo.

—Adiós... papá.

\---

Por supuesto, Kaworu ya estaba enterado de la decisión de Shinji, y aunque lo apoyaba considerando cómo había tomado esa decisión, no podía evitar sentir un presentimiento algo negativo. Trataba de convencerse de que no tenía porqué pasar nada, ya que Shinji después de todo iría en paz, Gendo Ikari al parecer también estaba en paz, y como bien había dicho su novio, no tenía razón alguna para volver a ver a Shinji, además de tener en mente una reconciliación y hasta un posible contacto frecuente a partir de ahora.

Tal vez ese mal presentimiento o desconfianza era más bien el simple miedo que tenía Kaworu. Claro, al ser los padres de Shinji quienes le hicieron tanto daño en el pasado. Y es que obviamente no podía evitar querer proteger a su Shinji a toda costa. De quien fuera, y como sea.

Como de nuevo Kaworu trabajaba ese domigo siguiente, Shinji quiso dejar ese día para ir a ver a su familia. Y así fue. En la mañana se despidió muy cariñosamente de su novio. Este le deseó lo mejor y ambos quedaron ansiosos. Uno por contarle al otro al final del día lo que pasó, y el otro por escuchar cada palabra.

—Adiós, Kaworu... Que te vaya muy bien en el trabajo.

—Y a ti con tu familia, amor. Recuerda, para no quedarte con una sensación de amargura, ve con buena disposición y con bajas expectativas. Ellos fueron los que hicieron algo malo en el pasado, pero también son ellos los que te buscaron para reparar tu herida. Espero te vaya muy bien...

—Muchas gracias, y sí, descuida, no iré muy ilusionado pero dispuesto a que me lo digan todo y a yo decirles todo también. Claro, todo en los mejores términos posibles. No te preocupes, que voy con buenas energías.

—Me alegro mucho, ¡Adiós! —se despidió con una mano.

—¡Adiós!

Shinji vio alejarse a su novio.

—¡Kaworu! —este volteó a verlo—¡Te amo! —el chico simplemente besó su propia mano, y luego sopló en dirección de Shinji, mandándole un beso.

Luego, este último entró a la casa para prepararse para la visita.

\---

Unas horas después, Shinji ya se encontraba en camino hacia su antigua casa. Este último factor le hacía ilusión. También debía admitir que extrañó su casa como tal.

Estando ya en la puerta, respiró profundo. Estaba a pocos pasos de volver ver a sus dos progenitores. Tenía miedo, también guardaba en sí rabia, pero principalmente iba dispuesto a reparar de esa manera sus heridas emocionales. Sabía que nunca podría repararlas por completo probablemente, pero como le había dicho su padre en un prinipio, por algo se empezaba.

Toc, Toc, Toc...

Sólo bastaron esos pequeños golpecitos, para que en pocos segundos, la puerta fuera abierta por una ya no tan enorme figura conocida. Esta vez se veía diferente. No sólo le parecía menos alto, sino que también estaba ligeramente más canoso y arrugado. Además de poseer una expresión mucho menos severa y dura.

—Hola, Shinji, adelante, pasa...

A pesar de estar en medio de un momento que podía resultar emotivo, Gendo fue acertado al no tomar la iniciativa de abrazar a Shinji. Sin duda, lo habría incomodado. Gendo después de todo era bastante inteligente. Simplemente le cedió el paso al interior y le hizo tomar asiento. Todo estaba aparentemente en orden.

—Y bueno, dime. ¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió Gendo.

—Bastante conforme con mi vida.

—¿En serio? ¿Eres feliz?

—Se puede decir que sí. Tal vez no tenga el mejor trabajo, ni la mejor casa, pero tengo lo que más me importa a mi lado desde hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Y qué sería eso?

—Pues a Kaworu, mi novio. Somos muy felices en nuestro pequeño hogar.

—Me apena mucho saber eso... —quedó en silencio unos segundos— Me refiero, a que me siento bastante peor ahora que sé que "la causa" por lo que te echamos tu madre y yo no fue un simple capricho de adolescente. Sino que finalmente era el amor de tu vida...

—No pensé que diría esto, pero tienes toda la razón. Kaworu es el amor de mi vida. Pero aun así, aunque no lo hubiera sido, el caso es que no debieron rechazarme simplemente porque soy gay. Supongo que eso lo tienen bastante asumido a estas alturas.

—Claro, digo... no sabía que había sido algo permanente lo de tu orientación, pero obviamente no cometeremos el mismo error con tu madre. Tienes razón. Nos equivocamos rotundamente. Sobre todo yo. Y no tengo más palabras que decir que lo siento, y que jamás volveré a inmiscuirme en tu vida en ese tipo de aspectos personales.

—Eso significa mucho para mí, papá. No creí que te disculparías alguna vez conmigo. Y que cambiaras de parecer así de esta forma.

—Ya lo ves. Y no es todo. Esta vez quiero ser un padre de verdad para ti. Quiero que seamos uan familia de nuevo. Tú, tu madre y yo.

—¿Cómo así? —preguntó confundido Shinji.

—Por supuesto no hablo de vivir juntos los tres. Hablo de por fin lograr estar juntos como familia. Lograr una verdadera unión.

Shinji no comprendía demasiado lo que decía su padre. Sus palabras se habían tornado muy emotivas y hasta cursis desde su punto de vista. Pero bueno, tal vez era su modo de desborde emocional.

—Descuida, papá. Yo seré feliz eventualmente con verlos a ambos ocasionalmente y que podamos ayudarnos cuando lo necesitemos. Eso es para mí una familia. Así de simple...

—Es preciso estar unidos ya... —dijo Gendo en voz baja, ignorando por completo lo que dijo Shinji.

—Papá...

—Dime, hijo.

—¿Dónde está mamá...?

—¿Quieres verla tan pronto?

—No lo sé... supongo que sí.

—Ven conmigo, está en el piso de abajo.

\---

Kaworu estaba bastante alegre llegando a su casa. Ya eran las 9 de la noche. Shinji ya estaría ahí, y con suerte le habría cocinado una rica cena, como sólo él sabía hacerlas.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, y vio absolutamente todas las luces apagadas. Shinji aún no había llegado. Algo preocupado, decidió marcarle a su celular, sólo para encontrarse con el molesto y más preocupante aún, buzón de mensajes. Sin pensarlo más, decidió marcharse rápidamente en dirección a la antigua casa de su novio.

\---

Shinji abrió lentamente los ojos, y después de unos leves movimientos, se percató de que estaba atado de manos, y a una silla.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —masculló débilmente. Lo último que recordaba era haber bajado al sótano para ver a su madre, quien se suponía estaba limpiándolo.

—Ella está ahí abajo. La verdad es que tenía miedo de verte. Aún se siente tan culpable por lo que pasó... Así que me pidió que te viera yo primero, y que si pedías verla, que bajaramos al sótano. Ella quiso aprovechar de limpiarlo para pasar el rato.

—Ya veo... pero no sé por qué se siente tan mal si finalmente decidí venir a ver--

Shinji entonces fue noqueado al instante por Gendo, mediante un certero golpe en la nuca.

—¿¡Qué está pasando?! —repitió Shinji, más ofuscado y lúcido que antes.

—No te preocupes, hijo mío. Pronto estarás con tu madre... Y yo también. Todos estaremos juntos, como debe ser. Como deben ser las familias.

Shinji por fin pareció darse cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal con su padre.

—¿¡Qué le has hecho a mi madre!? —intentó forcejear, mas no consigió nada.

—Tuve que darle descanso, Shinji. Si tan sólo la hubieras visto... Ella estaba tan destrozada cuando te marchaste... Tanto... que dijo que todo era mi culpa. ¿Puedes creer su egoísmo? Por poco me abandona, como tú ya lo habías hecho. Así que creo que todo estará más equilibrado si estamos juntos de nuevo. Así debe ser —Shinji lo miraba horrorizado— Pero no te preocupes... no sufrirás nada. Para que veas que mi renovado amor hacia ti no es para nada falso. Esta vez seré un verdadero padre para ti, ya te lo dije...

Shinji intentó gritar en vano. Estaba en un sótano y era poco probable que alguien los encontrara. Además a Gendo poco le importaba la policía. Después de todo en sus planes tambén estaba suicidarse.

\---

Kaworu corría desesperado. No había encontrado transporte público y tampoco taxi. La casa de Shinji por suerte no estaba demasiado lejos y estaba cada vez más cerca.

Gendo mientras tanto se disponía a cargar su pistola y colocar el silenciador en ella.

—¡Papá! ¡¡Por favor, no hagas esto!!

—Lo hago tan sólo por tu bien, hijo. Por nuestro bien. Por el bien de tu madre.

Kaworu conocía bien el camino. Se adentró por la calle correspondiente hasta llegar a la casa indicada. Vio que también estaba todo a oscuras. Pésima señal. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, así que se fijó en una pequeña ventana en lo alto, por la que escaló hábilmente. Una vez adentrado en la habitación, comenzó a prestar atención a cualquier sonido de donde pudiera provenir Shinji. Afortunadamente al entrar por arriba, no había sido oído por Gendo, así que sigilosamente comenzó a recorrer la casa.

Escuchó los sonidos provenientes del sótano que hacía Gendo preparando todo para asesinar su propio hijo, y cuando logró asomarse, sacó el cuchillo que trajo con él desde su casa. "En caso de cualquier cosa" pensó. Pero jamás se habría podido imaginar cuánta razón tendría. Cuanta razón tuvo su instinto todo el tiempo.

A paso rápido pero sigiloso, se encaminó por detrás y le clavó a Gendo su cuchillo entero en la espalda de una sola estocada. Lo hizo lo más profundo que pudo. Con una furia increíble y poderosa. Tantos años de sufrimiento, tantos años de traumas, y encima, el maldito era un jodido asesino que planeaba quitarle su tesoro más valioso. Claro que se merecía morir de la forma más cruenta posible. El hombre dio un grito feroz, soltó el arma y presionó su herida automáticamente. Kaworu fue inmediatamente a liberar a Shinji, quien estaba llorando asustado y justo al frente de su padre, por lo que vio absolutamente todo en primer plano.

De a poco el hombre fue cayendo al piso, hasta quedar acostado boca abajo en medio de su propio charco de sangre. Como tardó en dejar de moverse violentamente, Kaworu se posicionó justo en frente de Shinji, para poder protegerlo nuevamente en caso de cualquier cosa.

Como tardó en dejar de moverse violentamente, Kaworu se posicionó justo en frente de Shinji, para poder protegerlo nuevamente en caso de cualquier cosa

\---

Después unas horas, la policía ya había llegado a la casa para investigar la situación. Shinji y Kaworu se encontraban cobijados a las afueras del terreno, y luego de un par de preguntas podrían irse a su casa.

Ambos estaban abrazados y teblorosos. Shinji por el miedo horrible y extremo que había sentido, y Kaworu porque aún sentía la adenalina correr por todo su cuerpo.

—Kaworu, tú... ¿En verdad haz hecho eso?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te asusta?

—Digo... ¿Eres capaz de tanto por mí?

—Ni yo realmente lo sabía, pero sí. Si es por ti... Si es por tu vida, seré capaz de eso y probablemente de mucho más. Sólo roguemos a la vida que nunca más requiramos de este tipo de pruebas...

Más tarde el menor se enteró de que su padre guardaba el cadaver de su madre desde hace seis meses en el interior de una bolsa con cal ubicada en su habitación. Sin duda, había sido la peor y más intensa noche de toda su vida.

\---

Cuatro meses después:

El sol se colaba por la mañana a través de las suves cortinas de la habitación. Esta vez, fue Kaworu quien se despertó primero y comenzó a acariciar las suavecitas mejillas de Shinji. Luego, no se aguantó más y comenzó a besarlo. El chico despertó a causa de la invasión que sentía en su cara y vio a Kaworu con ternura.

—Tú sigue, haz de cuenta que sigo dormido... —sonrió alegremente. Algo inusual en él por las mañanas.

—Tienes una piel tan suave y tersa... tan bonita —lo estrujó entre sus brazos— ¿Te sintes bien? ¿Dormiste bien, amor?

—Sí, con un bulto molesto a mi lado, pero bien dentro de todo...

—Aahh... Pero qué malo eres, Shinji... —hizo un puchero.

—No me refería a ti, tonto, sino a tu bulto... —esta vez fue Shinji quien lo miró sugestivamente.

—¡Ay por Dios! —Kaworu dio una fuerte carcajada y volvió a estrujar a su hermoso amante— Te amo, Shinji. Sin duda, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Y tú eres el mejor ángel guardián que pude haber tenido nunca...

Ambos se unieron en un tierno y apasionado beso, sintiéndose inmensamente afortunados por su amor. Un amor que habían tenido que ganarse a uñas y dientes, pero que había logrado unir sus almas de forma permanente.

FIN.


	8. Ode an die Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaworu Nagisa es un talentoso pianista clásico, reconocido a nivel mundial. Gracias a sus increíbles composiciones, muchos críticos lo llamaron "la reencarnación de Beethoven".
> 
> Luego de haber dado conciertos y recorrido el mundo con su música por más de dos décadas, Kaworu sufre un accidente que podría impedirle seguir tocando el piano.
> 
> Su esposo, Shinji Ikari, se siente completamente culpable por lo ocurrido, en medio de los aplastantes acosos de la prensa que no hace más que hablar de un inminente divorcio. ¿Cómo logrará el matrimonio Nagisa-Ikari sobrellevar las vicisitudes que la vida hoy les presenta?
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a la versión Anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: [**Tabris-XX.**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)
> 
> Link a su perfile en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX>

**Etapa: Adultez madura.**

\---

_"Freude, schöner Götterfunken,_

_Tochter aus Elisium,_

_Wir betreten feuertrunken_

_Himmlische, dein Heiligthum..."_

—"Alegría, bella chispa de los Dioses, hija de Eliseo. Entramos embriagados de fuego, celestial, tu santidad..." -el murmullo de su voz en la oscuridad de la sala junto con sus intermitentes sollozos rompían el silencio que imperaba en el lugar, repetía cada estrofa del cuarto movimiento de la clásica sinfonía de Ludwig van Beethoven como si de una letanía se tratara y secaba sus lágrimas de tanto en tanto-

Una interminable noche más en la que el insomnio y la culpa causaban estragos en él. Se sentía tan miserable y patético ahí acurrucado en un sofá, con sus auriculares puestos y el celular frente a su cara. Fue como un déjà vu, lo reconocía a la perfección como una escena tan típica y repetitiva en su adolescencia, cuando sufría de depresión y tenía baja autoestima, cuando no sabía cómo enfrentar sus problemas y cuando todo lo que quería era huir.

Pero el tiempo había pasado y Shinji Ikari estaba consciente de que ya no era aquel adolescente desorientado que se encerraba en su propio mundo. Sin embargo, en ese momento se sentía como si aún fuera ese chico completamente a la deriva, maldiciendo las pésimas decisiones que había tomado últimamente.

No tenía fundamento alguno respaldara sus acciones. Hoy -a sus 44 años de edad- ya no podía darse el lujo de poner excusas como su inmadurez o su impulsividad. Se suponía era un adulto y debía hacerse cargo de sus errores y sabía pagaría un precio demasiado alto.

—No quiero perderte -sollozó- Por lo que más quieras, no me dejes. Perdóname, perdóname, Kaworu.

En medio de sus lamentos, Shinji no podía evitar leer aquellos artículos que la prensa nacional e internacional publicaba sobre ellos y el incidente. De hecho, en ese momento lo estaba haciendo y era lo que intensificaba la amargura de su llanto, además de la rabia, el dolor y la impotencia. La vergüenza y la desesperación lo embargaban pero tampoco atrevía a hablar con su esposo sobre esas especulaciones que lo mantenían en vilo.

Tres meses pasaron ya de aquel accidente de tránsito en el que Kaworu Nagisa fue el más perjudicado, demasiado en realidad. Su carrera se vio afectada y a su mánager no le quedó más que anunciar la cancelación de la nueva gira mundial que tenía prevista.

Shinji Ikari no volvió a tener paz desde ese día, seguía igual de consternado y lleno de remordimiento. Si tan solo hubiera escuchado las palabras de su esposo en aquel momento, probablemente nada de eso iba a estar ocurriendo.

_"Inminente final de la carrera del reconocido pianista Kaworu Nagisa tras accidente vehicular ocasionado por su cónyuge."_

_"El famoso pianista Kaworu Nagisa no volverá a tocar. Sus fans iniciaron petición a través de internet para que Shinji Ikari enfrente cargos ante la justicia." ___

____

____

_"La reencarnación de Beethoven" podría verse obligado a dejar definitivamente de los escenarios."_

_"¿Pedirá Kaworu Nagisa el divorcio a su esposo por haberle arruinado su prodigiosa carrera?"_

Shinji apagó su celular y lo dejó a un lado. Cerró los ojos y lloró con más amargura. La prensa, los familiares y también los admiradores de Kaworu del mundo entero lo señalaban como el único culpable de su desgracia.

El castaño no pudo evitar rememorar el dramático episodio que tuvo lugar en las calles de Leipzig, Alemania. Ese día que Kaworu iba a ofrecer un recital ante un reducido público para presentar en exclusiva algunas de sus nuevas composiciones. Shinji y él se hospedaron en un lujoso hotel y se dirigieron al lugar donde se tenía que realizar el evento.

Era otoño y las lluvias se presentaban con mayor frecuencia, por lo que comenzó a llover justo en el momento en que la pareja abordó un automóvil que el mismo Shinji solicitó para desplazarse por la ciudad el tiempo que estarían allí.

—¡No vayas tan rápido, Shinji! -las palabras del albino resonaban en su mente una vez más- El asfalto está muy resbaloso con esta lluvia.

—Lo sé pero estás atrasado por mi culpa y sería una falta de respeto para tu público que inicies el concierto luego del horario establecido -replicó Ikari e imprimió mayor velocidad, pisando el acelerador a fondo e ignorando la petición ajena-

—Debí pedir a un chofer que nos trajera -murmuró Nagisa un tanto preocupado y lanzó un suspiro de resignación, su concierto fue anunciado para las 21 horas y su representante lo estaba llamando con insistencia al celular porque apenas faltaban diez minutos para el horario-

La inusual demora se debió a que Shinji entretuvo a su esposo más de la cuenta, sorprendiéndolo mientras este tomaba un baño, dando así inicio a un fogoso encuentro íntimo bajo la ducha que luego se trasladó a la habitación y se extendió hasta que se les fue el tiempo-

La pareja llevaba una activa y satisfactoria vida sexual. Era algo que se tornó increíblemente mejor con el correr de los años y el matrimonio afectó para nada con la rutina y la convivencia. A la edad de 45 años, Kaworu se sentía más pleno y enérgico que nunca en ese aspecto y Shinji lo disfrutaba gustoso.

Cuando cayeron en la cuenta de que eran ya las 20:35, tuvieron que saltar de la cama e interrumpir su intensa sesión para vestirse a las apuradas y abandonar el hotel. Kaworu jamás hacía esperar a su público y en sus años de carrera, no había iniciado un concierto después de la hora pactada. Shinji en su afán de ayudar, creyó que si él conducía, lograrían llegar justo a tiempo pero se equivocó horriblemente.

—¡Cuidado! -gritó el albino cuando el otro no detuvo la marcha en un semáforo que justo cambió a rojo, parecía que pudieron atravesar la avenida sin problemas pero cuando sintieron repentino impacto de otro automóvil que los embistió por el lado del copiloto, notaron que no fue así-

El otro vehículo que venía a una velocidad considerable dio de lleno contra la puerta del acompañante, arrastrándolos unos metros con él. Afortunadamente no se produjo un vuelco pero en cuanto Shinji reaccionó, un completo horror se apoderó de él cuando vio a su esposo allí inconsciente y con el rostro ensangrentado.

—¡¡¡Kaworu!!!

\---

Abrió los ojos y cayó en su realidad catastrófica, volvió a quebrarse en llanto. Había quedado en shock luego de aquello, poco y nada recordaba cuando los rescataron del interior del automóvil y se llevaban a Kaworu al hospital, había una especie de hueco en su memoria pero le dijeron que sufrió una crisis nerviosa al creer que su amado esposo estaba muerto.

Cuando Ikari despertó, habían pasado ya varias horas luego de que los efectos de los calmantes que le suministraron comenzaron a disiparse poco a poco. Se sobresaltó al recordar de golpe lo sucedido y se encontró allí con Ryoji Kaji, el mánager de Nagisa. El hombre lo observaba con preocupación, se lo notaba bastante consternado.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Shinji? -preguntó el hombre con seriedad-

—¿¡Dónde está Kaworu!? -replicó el castaño y se compuso, deseoso de abandonar esa cama hospitalaria y salir corriendo a buscar a su pareja- ¡Dime! ¿Dónde está? ¡¡¡Quiero verlo!!!

—Será mejor que te tranquilices o volverán a inyectarte un sedante si te da una nueva crisis -advirtió el otro- Kaworu está con vida, lo tuvieron que trasladar de urgencia al quirófano para operarlo. Ahora quiero que te tranquilices, por favor Shinji, coopera.

—¡Quiero ver a mi esposo! -insistió Ikari al borde del llanto- Necesito saber que no me mientes, Kaji.

—No podrás verlo. Kaworu está en terapia intensiva y las visitas estarán restringidas hasta que salga de la zona de riesgo.

Los periodistas y los admiradores del pianista no tardaron en enterarse del accidente y coparon las afueras del hospital, intentando obtener alguna información sobre el estado de salud del afectado. Kaji se encontraba bastante nervioso, ya le habían informado los pormenores del accidente y sabía que Shinji tuvo la culpa de todo, sin embargo, no era momento ni lugar para reclamos pero sabía que tarde o temprano, la policía iba a aparecer por allí también.

El hombre necesitaba convencer a Shinji de que se marchara a Japón cuanto antes aunque eso implicara una eventual huída pero sabía que el castaño se pondría terco y no se iría de allí por nada del mundo.

Cuando a Ikari lo dieron de alta, decidió quedarse en el hospital hasta tener noticias sobre su esposo. Kaji no pudo hacer absolutamente para hacerlo entrar en razón y que se retirara a descansar al hotel aún cuando estaba por desvanecerse del agotamiento.

El primer parte médico salió 24 horas después del accidente, informaron que el pianista se encontraba estable y sedado, que sufrió múltiples fracturas de consideración, las más graves fueron las de su brazo derecho que quedó literamente hecho pedazos y unas seis costillas rotas. Las visitas aún estarían prohibidas y no podían evaluar aún si existieron daños cerebrales. Shinji quedó completamente desmoralizado tras escuchar los informes y de nueva cuenta acabó hundiéndose en llanto y desesperación.

Así pasaron días y más días llenos de incertidumbre. Por fortuna, Kaworu logró salir del área de peligro y comenzó a responder favorablemente, hasta que los médicos autorizaron que podía recibir visitas. Kaji pidió a Shinji que mantuviera la calma, la cordura y que no provoque desmanes en la sala de terapia intensiva. El albino continuaría sedado por unos días más.

\---

Tantos días sin dormir y comer apropiadamente provocaron que Shinji colapsara, por lo que Kaji pidió se lo llevaran al hotel para que pudiera descansar allí apropiadamente. En esos momentos, Kaworu por fin despertó y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su esposo, estaba lúcido y podía recordar parte de lo que pasó.

Kaji estuvo a su lado en ese momento y vanamente intentó infundirle tranquilidad. Kaworu recobró su pleno estado de consciencia y notó que estaba inmovilizado a causa de sus fracturas, no tuvo que escuchar a su médico para saber lo que le había sucedido.

—No siento mi brazo derecho -murmuró-

—No te preocupes, es algo temporal -comentó el otro hombre- Lo importante es que estás con vida y ahora empezarás a recuperarte.

—¡No es verdad! -replicó con notable molestia- Estoy acabado, lo sé -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas comenzaron a caer inevitablemente-

—Kaworu, por favor, no te precipites. Apenas estás saliendo de cuidados intensivos, es demasiado rápido para que hagas especulaciones como esas.

—Déjame solo -bufó el albino-

—Pero...--

—¡Qué me dejes solo! -insistió a regañadientes y el otro optó por hacerle caso para no alterarlo más; aunque en efecto, llevaba muy poco tiempo despierto, Nagisa sabía que lo suyo era algo de consideración y le comenzaba a angustiar lo que vendría después-

Ryoji Kaji no pudo escapar al acoso de la prensa, su celular no dejaba de sonar un solo momento, intentaban contactarlo a través de internet y su agencia. El mundo entero estaba a la expectativa de lo que había ocurrido con el prodigioso pianista. Otro grupo de periodistas habían ido hasta el hotel donde Shinji seguía hospedado y querían obtener sus declaraciones. El revuelo que se armó en torno al caso era generalizado.

Cuando los familiares de Kaworu se dieron por enterados, también se presentaron en el hospital para interiorizarse del caso y al conocer los detalles, fueron los primeros en culpar abiertamente a Shinji.

A Kaworu lo trasladaron finalmente a una habitación común en el hospital. Había salido satisfactoriamente de la zona de riesgo y ya los médicos informaron que el proceso de recuperación sería lento y tedioso, por lo que tendrían que armarse de paciencia.

—Quiero ver a Shinji -fue el único pedido de Nagisa, no le hizo mucha gracia que sus familiares lo estuvieran acusando de una manera tan arbitraria-

—También quiero verlo para decirle en la cara todo lo que se merece -inquirió la madre del pianista, quien se encontraba muy indignada por la situación en general-

—Ese hombre arruinó tu carrera y tu vida -añadió el padre del albino- Si yo fuera tú, lo último que querría sería verlo.

—Señores, por favor -Kaji intervino al escuchar a los señores Nagisa emitir juicio con excesiva intransigencia en contra de Ikari-

—¡Pero si es la verdad! -espetó de nuevo la mujer- Shinji Ikari merece ser enviado a prisión, lo que hizo con nuestro hijo fue criminal.

—¡Ya basta! -Kaworu no pudo tolerarlo más- Les pediré que se abstengan de hablar mal de mi esposo. ¿Acaso solo vinieron para eso? ¡Lo que pasó fue un accidente! -empezaba a alterarse- Lo que importa es que no hubo víctimas fatales, ¿cierto? Si van a seguir en ese plan, tendré que pedirles que se marchen.

Nadie se animó a emitir una sola palabra más. Los ánimos estaban muy caldeados pero luego se fueron apaciguando. Kaji por su parte, había ido a ver a Shinji para ponerle al tanto de las novedades sin ocultarle absolutamente nada, desde el estado de Kaworu, pasando por la presencia de sus suegros en el hospital y también sobre el alboroto en los medios de comunicación.

—Tendrás que ser fuerte, Shinji -dijo el hombre- Kaworu está fuera de peligro pero el panorama no es muy alentador que digamos.

—Explícate, por favor.

—A causa del accidente, Kaworu ha quedado con el brazo derecho inutilizado -comentó con notable pesar en su voz- No sólo sufrió daños a nivel óseo, también fue a nivel nervioso. Eso quiere decir que él probablemente no podrá volver a mover.

-No...no es cierto -murmuró el castaño y sintió que se le dificultaba respirar, se recargó contra una pared que tenía cerca para no caer al piso, una sensación de mareo lo invadió y Kaji fue hasta él para socorrerlo-

—¡Shinji! -exclamó para después sostenerlo- ¿Qué te ocurre?

El mayor lo condujo hasta un sofá que tenía cerca y lo ayudó a sentarse. El castaño estaba a punto de hiperventilar y con una inminente crisis de ansiedad luego de conocer tan catastrófica noticia. Rompió en llanto en medio de su dificultad para inhalar y exhalar con normalidad.

—Shinji, tienes que calmarte. No te angusties, no estás solo, respira e intenta relajarte -el hombre trataba de controlar la situación con aparente tranquilidad- Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

—¡No! -refirió Ikari en un hilo de voz y hacía un esfuerzo por sobreponerse- Ya está pasando.

—¿Quieres agua? -ofreció Kaji-

—Sí, por favor.

\---

Múltiples situaciones cargadas de dramatismo, angustia e incertidumbre se vivieron los días posteriores. El reencuentro de los esposos tras aquel percance tan desgraciado como a su vez afortunado, fue realmente emotivo y estuvo cargado de lágrimas, lamentos y pedidos de perdón por parte de Ikari. Los dejaron solos en la habitación del hospital para que pudieran conversar largo y tendido.

—Definitivamente no quiero que mi hijo siga con ese sujeto -dijo en voz alta la madre de Kaworu, generando la molestia de Kaji quien le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche que no se molestó en disimular-

—Varios medios de comunicación se pusieron en contacto conmigo y accedí a dar declaraciones -comentó el señor Nagisa-

—¿Qué ha dicho? -Kaji volteó a verlo lleno de indignación- ¡No puede hacer eso!

—Por supuesto que puedo -refutó el hombre- La prensa y también los seguidores de mi hijo tienen todo el derecho de saber cómo están las cosas.

—Es suficiente con que estén al tanto de los informes oficiales de los médicos sobre el estado de salud de Kaworu. No tienen que inmiscuirse en cuestiones internas o personales, es mi obligación proteger a Kaworu y también a Shinji de la exposición mediática. ¡Usted va a desatar un caos!

—¡Se equivoca, señor Kaji! El mundo tiene que saber que Shinji Ikari ha perjudicado la carrera y la vida de quien está considerado como el pianista más importante de esta era.

—¿Acaso dimensiona el daño que puede ocasionar a su hijo con semejante imprudencia?

—Shinji Ikari merece ser socialmente repudiado y también debe enfrentar a la justicia por lo que le hizo a nuestro hijo -la mujer volvió a meterse-

—Si impulsan esas acciones, créanme que se arriesgan a perder a su hijo. Puede que Shinji haya cometido un error pero lo que pasó fue un accidente -explicó Kaji- Kaworu ama a Shinji más a nadie en este mundo y me consta. Si ustedes dañan a Shinji, también dañarán a su hijo.

—¡No intente convencernos con chantajes sentimentales! -replicó la mujer- Ese tipo truncó la gran carrera de Kaworu y también su vida, ¿qué no lo ha visto?

—Lo único que he visto es que ellos siguen unidos, a pesar de esto. Llevan casi 3 horas en esa habitación, de seguro decidiendo qué es lo que van a hacer de ahora en más -Kaji exhaló con hartazgo, ya no podía más con eso que traía atravesado en la garganta y decidió hablar para que ese par de viejos odiosos dejaran de lado su postura tan cerrada e injusta- Nadie sabe de esto, ni siquiera Shinji, pero Kaworu decidió retirarse de los escenarios luego la gira que tenía prevista, este accidente solo contribuyó a acelerar ese proceso.

Los señores Nagisa quedaron absolutamente pasmados ante la noticia que Kaji les acababa de exponer. Ellos jamás hubieran imaginado que su hijo estuviera considerando finalizar ya su carrera musical. No supieron siquiera qué decir al respecto, había sido como un golpe bajo y sorpresivo.

\---

Kaworu junto con Kaji lograron finalmente convencer a Shinji que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse a Japón para resguardarse del acoso agresivo de la prensa. La situación se tornó tan insostenible que Ikari no podía poner un pie en la calle porque sus lugares de residencia eran sitiados por los periodistas que buscaban tomarle fotos o hacerle preguntas.

Al albino le dolía muchísimo ver cómo su esposo sufría siendo atosigado por los medios y luego de mucha insistencia, finalmente consiguió que abandonara Leipzig y se refugiara en la residencia que ambos poseían en las afueras de Tokyo. El viaje de Shinji Ikari se manejó con absoluto hermetismo pero poco después, las especulaciones de que se había dejado Alemania saltaron al tapete.

Así pasaron tres meses desde que Shinji se encontraba viviendo solo en Japón. Se comunicaba con su esposo casi todos los días y este le informaba acerca de su proceso de recuperación, no sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo más estarían en esa situación. Pero el castaño sentía que se estaba sumiendo en la depresión nuevamente y eso se acrecentaba más aún a causa de su soledad.

—Te extraño tanto -susurró el castaño mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y secaba sus lágrimas, siempre sentado en ese sofá que parecía ser el silencioso testigo de su desdicha mientras-

Una noche más que no había podido conciliar el sueño, se veía ojeroso, demacrado, un tanto mareado pero también demasiado inquieto. Su corazón estaba particularmente intranquilo y la añoranza lo consumía poco a poco.

Cuando todo parecía indicar que aquel sería otro aburrido e interminable día sin más compañía que la de sí mismo y sin mayores novedades en su haber. Shinji tomó su celular y nuevamente pensaba echar sal en sus heridas, indagando los artículos periodísticos que pudieran hablar sobre Kaworu y también sobre él.

En cuanto se puso a buscar, el primer resultado que saltó a la vista fue uno que apenas tenía unas pocas horas de publicación y cuyo título decía: "Reaparición de Kaworu Nagisa por primera vez luego de varios meses de su accidente".

El corazón de Shinji dio un vuelco y quedó con muchas dudas antes de dar play al reproductor. Su esposo no le había contado absolutamente nada sobre sus intenciones de dar declaraciones pero supuso que si subió un video en sus redes fue con el aval de Kaji aunque ¿y si no era así realmente?

Sintió temor, las manos comenzaron a temblarle y apenas podía sostener su teléfono. Tragó saliva y mil cosas pasaron por su mente. ¿Y si Kaworu decía que efectivamente él tuvo la culpa de todo lo que pasó? ¿Y si confirmaba que tenía planes de divorciarse de él? ¿Y si lo acusaba de haberle arruinado su exitosa carrera? Todos los fantasmas e inseguridades que vinieron atormentando a Shinji por esos meses volvieron a presentarse en ese momento.

Suspiró con pesadez y finalmente se animó a reproducir el vídeo en cuestión. Sintió una gran emoción al ver allí la imagen de su querido esposo mostrando esa sonrisa dulce tan característica en él. Acarició la pantalla de su teléfono y volvió a sentir que las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos pero se compuso en cuanto lo escuchó hablar.

_"Quiero dar las gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que desde sus lugares han estado pendientes de mi situación en estos meses difíciles que me han tocado vivir. Gracias por todas sus palabras de aliento y apoyo, puedo decir que soy una persona por demás afortunada al contar con el cariño de tantas personas alrededor del mundo._

_Gracias por esperarme pacientemente y por aguardar los comunicados oficiales de mis médicos y de mi mánager._

_Gracias por respetarme a mí y a mis seres queridos, no dejándose guiar por especulaciones y rumores maliciosos que solo buscaban perjudicar y sobre todo, gracias a mi amado esposo, Shinji, el gran amor de mi vida, a quien mucho han atacado injustamente y culpado por lo ocurrido, que no fue más que un accidente como los tantos que suceden día a día._

Desearía que pusieran fin a todas esas falsas noticias. De ninguna manera mi esposo ha arruinado mi carrera como mucho afirmaron, una carrera consolidada con más de 20 años y llena de éxitos no puede ser arruinada, más aún cuando con creces escribí mi nombre entre los más grandes músicos de este siglo. Es verdad que el accidente me ha dejado con una imposibilidad y no podré volver a tocar en bastante tiempo pero eso no me desanima, voy a enfocarme en mi recuperación y en mi vida personal, junto a mi esposo.

De todas maneras, yo mismo pensaba poner punto final a mi carrera artística luego de la gira que tenía prevista. Pero como el destino vino a cambiarlo todo, no me queda más que aceptarlo como tal. No obstante, en breve les daré una gran sorpresa, por favor, estén atentos. Les dejo mi más afectuoso saludo."

Cuando el video finalizó, Shinji estaba llorando pero a su vez sonreía. Le resultó tan conmovedor el mensaje de su esposo que no podía creer que minutos antes se estuvo cuestionando tantas cosas que carecían de fundamento. Porque durante sus tantas charlas, Kaworu le había asegurado que no estaba molesto con él, que no lo culpaba de nada y que su amor no había cambiado de ninguna manera.

—Lo siento -dijo y echó un vistazo a la imagen de Kaworu en su celular y luego se volvió a mirar el piano que se encontraba ahí en la sala, no sintió ya ningún pesar y permaneció pensativo por un momento, recordando algunos episodios felices de su matrimonio-

El sonido repentino del timbre lo quitó de sus pensamientos. Quedó extrañado porque no esperaba a nadie ese día, se puso de pie y sin muchos ánimos se dirigió hacia la puerta. En cuanto la abrió, quedó estupefacto y se puso totalmente pálido al encontrar allí a Kaworu en compañía de Kaji.

—Hola, Shinji -saludó el mánager- Te traje a tu esposo porque ya no soportaba un solo día más lejos de ti y ya me estaba por volver loco, no hacía otra cosa que hablar de ti y...--

—¡Kaworu! -exclamó el castaño y con cuidado se acercó a abrazar a su esposo, aferrándose a él con cariño-

—He vuelto a casa, mi amor -respondió el otro y besó su frente- Decidí que seguiré aquí la recuperación, no puedo estar más tiempo alejado de ti y estoy seguro que lograré muchos más avances si tú estás conmigo.

Shinji levantó la vista hacia el rostro de su esposo, que le sonreía con ternura y lo veía con el mismo amor de siempre. El castaño se sintió contento al verlo caminando y aunque era verdad que tenía limitaciones en la movilidad de su brazo derecho, estaba seguro y esperanzado de que conseguiría recuperarse por completo algún día, aún si tomara años, él estaría a su lado para cuidarlo y apoyarlo en todo.

Cuando Kaji se fue y los dejó solos, Shinji condujo a su esposo a la habitación y lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama para que pudiera descansar luego del viaje, supuso que estaría bastante agotado. Sin embargo, Nagisa parecía de maravillas.

—Shinji -lo llamó- Abre mi maleta, por favor. Quiero mostrarte algo que preparé especialmente para ti.

—Claro -respondió el otro y de inmediato siguió las indicaciones de su esposo, allí encontró una caja de metal de tamaño mediano y supo que eso era lo que Kaworu quería enseñarle, la tomó y la llevó hasta la cama-

—Ábrela, es para ti.

Ikari así lo hizo, al revisar el contenido, encontró unas partituras, un mini cd y un aparato para poderlo reproducir.

—Es mi máxima obra maestra y está dedicada únicamente a ti, que has sido mi compañero y mi mayor inspiración por todos estos años -confesó Nagisa- Pensaba darla a conocer durante la gira y presentarla en vivo para ti pero ya no puedo esperar a que la escuches y me des tu opinión.

—Esto es demasiado, es más de lo que merezco -Ikari volvía a sentir que se le humedecían los ojos-

—Te mereces eso y mucho más. Tú has sido mi más grande apoyo en todos estos años y ahora no es la excepción. Esta es mi manera de darte las gracias por todo este tiempo que -le sonrió- Por favor, escúchala.

—¡Sí, ya mismo!

Shinji supo que la composición le encantaría aún sin haberla escucharla. La emoción que experimentaba era tanta que no pudo resistirse y fue a abrazar a su esposo y colmarlo de besos en el rostro, repitiendo puras palabras de gratitud y amor. Se sentía inmensamente halagado al recibir aquel obsequio tan bello y considerado.

Pocas semanas después, la magnífica obra titulada _"Ode an die Liebe"_ vio finalmente la luz y llegó al público que tanto admiraba al talentoso pianista. La misma estaba inspirada en la composición más conocida de Ludwig van Beethoven, cuyo título era similar aunque esta había sido inspirada única y exclusivamente por el amor más grande que su compositor había conocido y experimentado todos aquellos años al lado de su musa inspiradora.

Los rumores y las falsas especulaciones de los medios de prensa finalmente cesaron. La crítica solo hablaba maravillas del último trabajo de Kaworu Nagisa, quien una vez más hizo justicia a su bien logrado apodo de "La reencarnación de Beethoven". El matrimonio Nagisa-Ikari volvió a tener la paz y la tranquilidad que necesitaban como así también la más plena certeza de que juntos iban a conseguir superar todas las dificultades.

Kaworu confiaba en que en uno o dos años, volvería a tocar el piano. Estaba dispuesto a echarle muchas ganas a su recuperación y sabía que con el apoyo y el cuidado de su querido esposo Shinji, era capaz de lograr todo lo que se propusiera. Juntos, siempre juntos, ellos eran capaces de enfrentar y superar todas las pruebas que la vida podría presentarles. Al fin de cuentas, su amor siempre sería más fuerte que todo.

FIN.


	9. Hasta el final de nuestros días

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El amor es un sentimiento que va cambiando de forma conforme pasa el tiempo en la vida de una pareja consolidada. Con el trascurrir los años, ese amor que inicialmente estuvo conjugado con pasión, va adquiriendo otros matices menos intensos pero no por eso menos importantes.
> 
> Luego de medio siglo de haber unido sus vidas, Kaworu Nagisa y Shinji Ikari comprenden cuan privilegiados han sido al vivir su amor de todas y cada una las maneras que quisieron, siempre juntos.
> 
> Un anciano Kaworu contempla a su amado Shinji y rememora con nostalgia y cariño algunos pasajes y hechos de su vida junto con él a través de esos años. Finalmente, los reconocía como los protagonistas de un amor tan grande, puro e incondicional que les enseñó las más valiosas lecciones que ambos atesorarían hasta el final de sus días.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a la versión Anime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia fue escrita por: [**Tabris-XX.**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX)
> 
> Link a su perfil en Wattpad: <https://www.wattpad.com/user/Tabris-XX>

**Etapa: Vejez.**

\---

No puedo expresar con palabras exactas el sentimiento de paz que me genera verlo dormir a mi lado tan apaciblemente. Todo mi ser se regocija jubiloso y agradece al universo el gran privilegio que me otorgó poniendo en mi camino a un hombre tan maravilloso como lo es Shinji Ikari, mi amado esposo, o mejor dicho, el gran amor de mi vida.

Cada día fui reafirmando lo que sostuve desde el primer instante en que lo vi cuando nos convertimos en compañeros en la escuela.

"En verdad nací para conocerte, Shinji".

No recuerdo cómo fue que se me ocurrió tal frase, solo dije lo que mi corazón me dictó en ese momento y luego el tiempo me fue corroborando que efectivamente estaba en lo cierto. Pero más que para conocerlo, hoy tengo la certeza de que yo más bien nací para amarlo, así fue, más allá de los muchos años que pudieron haber pasado desde que comenzamos a transitar juntos un camino en común.

A diferencia de Shinji, yo jamás sentí temor del paso del tiempo aunque no pude evitar hacer mías sus preocupaciones en cierto momento. Hoy simplemente me siento satisfecho y agradecido al tener la dicha de verlo despertar cada mañana, de escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, de tomar sus manos temblorosas entre las mías y de abrazarlo cada vez que puedo.

A medida que los años transcurrían, nos dábamos cuenta que ya no éramos esos jóvenes que se conocieron hace más de medio siglo. Pero si de algo estoy absolutamente seguro es que los años más felices de mi vida han sido a su lado y sé que así será hasta mi último suspiro.

Y aunque probablemente el tiempo causó estragos en mi apariencia, mi corazón se ha rehusado a envejecer, al igual que mi amor por Shinji. Hoy todavía me siento enamorado de él como cuando tenía 15 años.

Muchas estaciones vinieron y se fueron pero dejaron sus huellas en nosotros, tanto física como mentalmente. Los achaques propios de la edad no han venido solos pero bien o mal, hemos aprendido a sobrellevarlos.

Fui testigo del interesante cambio en el color de los cabellos de Shinji, que de castaños pasaron a volverse completamente grises. Me resulta bastante irónico que no me haya sucedido eso a mí, ya que los míos se mantuvieron prácticamente iguales aunque ya no son tan abundantes como antes.

En cuanto a mi vista, la estoy perdiendo de forma progresiva y mis anteojos requieren mucho más aumento que los de él. Acabo de cumplir mis ocho décadas de vida y soy consciente de que mi atractivo quedó en el pasado aunque mi querido Shinji insiste en que no es así; de hecho, dice que hoy le gusto incluso más que en nuestros años mozos.

Claro que Shinji no es bueno mintiendo pero aún así, me sube el autoestima de forma impresionante cuando me dice esas cosas. Sigue siendo tan lindo y tierno como siempre, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar y me hace feliz que sea así.

Tuvimos que sortear un montón de altibajos a lo largo de nuestra relación, los problemas propios de una pareja, la rutina, las discusiones, las diferencias, porque está claro que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas en la vida de una pareja. El secreto para hacerla duradera está en aprender a convivir con las diferencias propias de cada uno y a ceder un poco de vez en cuando.

Hace varios años experimentamos también la disminución de libido, quizás fue un tanto frustrante al principio porque de tener una vida sexualmente activa e intensa, pasamos a reducir las frecuencias de nuestros encuentros en la intimidad hasta que poco a poco el deseo carnal se fue agotando.

Entonces pasamos a ser mucho más compañeros y amigos que antes, cosa que fue muy positiva a mi parecer. Empezamos a ver la vida con unos ojos más objetivos y maduros porque habíamos crecido y madurado en todo sentido. Disfrutamos de otra manera una etapa diferente en nuestra relación e increíblemente era como si me sintiera más enamorado de Shinji, sobre todo de su corazón y de su alma.

—Kaworu, ¿qué haces aún despierto a estas horas? -su voz somnolienta me trae de regreso a la realidad, lo estaba viendo tan embelesado que acabé perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, sin percatarme que él había despertado- ¿Acaso te dio insomnio otra vez? -pregunta con preocupación en lo que despega su cabeza de la almohada y una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla derecha-

—No -respondo enseñándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego tomar su mano entre las mías y besarla- Solo desperté porque me dio sed pero cuando volví a la cama, noté lo adorable que te veías dormido y me quedé observándote un rato.

Su reacción me conmueve de inmediato, ya que es exactamente la misma de siempre, así como cuando era un adolescente. Sus mejillas se colorean en un tierno carmín, agacha la mirada y se acerca a mí para esconder el rostro contra mi pecho, adorablemente avergonzado ante mis palabras elocuentes.

—Kaworu, por favor -pronuncia con timidez-

Lo abrazo y ambos volvemos a reposar sobre las mullidas almohadas. Beso su frente y me aferro a él, siento sus brazos ciñéndose a mi cuerpo también.

—Te amo, Shinji.

No responde. Permanece estático y pensativo un momento hasta que me vuelvo a verlo con un dejo de preocupación hasta que mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos. Noto que está por romperse en llanto e intenta contenerse como puede.

—¿Dije algo malo? -le pregunto con cierta angustia al ver su reacción-

Niega con la cabeza y las lágrimas empiezan a fluir de esos preciosos ojos azules que ahora lucen enmarcados con esas arrugas que encuentro tan lindas e interesantes.

—Dímelo otra vez -pide sollozando-

—Te amo -repito con firmeza y seco sus lágrimas con delicadeza- No llores, amor. Te lo diré todas las veces que desees, ¿está bien? Solo quiero que a cambio, sonrías para mí.

—Lo siento, me he convertido en un tonto viejo sentimental. Ahora me da por llorar más de lo que lo hacía cuando nos conocimos -solloza de nuevo-

—¿Acaso te sientes triste y solo como me decías te pasaba en aquel entonces?

—¡No! -responde enérgicamente- ¡Claro que no! Ahora me sucede todo lo contrario, me siento tan feliz en tu compañía y de repente me desespera tanto pensar que quizás nos falte tiempo y...--

Calla de golpe y las lágrimas regresan. Ambos sabemos lo que va a decir. Shinji se refiere a esas cosas que evitamos porque no queremos escuchar pero en el fondo sabemos que sucederán tarde o temprano.

—No pienses más en eso, Shinji. Hay cosas que no vamos a poder evitar pero todavía tenemos un buen trayecto que recorrer antes de que eso suceda -lo abrazo aún más fuerte y comienzo a sentir también esas irrefrenables ganas de romperme en llanto pero no se trata de ningún pesar en mi ser, al contrario, vuelvo a sentirme totalmente dichoso por tenerlo allí conmigo una noche más- Prometí amarte y hacerte feliz por toda la vida, ahora dime tú, ¿lo he hecho?

—Totalmente. Me has hecho feliz cada día de mi vida hasta este momento -por fin Shinji empieza a sonreír nuevamente y eso llena mi corazón de una preciosa calidez-

—Tú a mí también, Shinji. Si pudiera repetir mi vida a tu lado, juro que volvería a hacerlo todo de la misma manera. Día a día, sin cambiar absolutamente nada.

Él vuelve a sonreír, me recuerda tanto a nuestro primer encuentro en aquella playa cuando lo vi y me enamoré perdidamente de ese chico, aún cuando no creía en el amor a primera vista y acabé cayendo ante él.

—Yo igual -susurra bajito- Te amo tanto, Kaworu.

—Y yo a ti, mi amor.

Acabamos durmiendo por fin y lo hicimos con una agradable sensación de felicidad en nuestros corazones, conscientes de que nuestro amor perduraría hasta el final de nuestros días. Quizás nuestros miedo no sean tan infundados porque es cierto que ya no nos queda demasiado tiempo en este mundo. No se lo digo a Shinji y es posible que no lo haga para no hacerlo llorar, pero mi más grande deseo es que volvamos a nacer uno cerca del otro para amarnos tanto como lo hicimos en esta vida.

Y todavía así, quisiera vivir mil vidas más, solo para volver a estar a su lado y amarlo de la misma manera.

FIN.


	10. Conclusión y Agradecimientos

Querido lector:

Si has llegado hasta aquí, queremos aprovechar para desearte una muy feliz navidad. Gracias por ser tomarte el tiempo de leernos y darle una oportunidad a esta suerte de antología dedicada a nuestra querida OTP **KawoShin**.

Si te preguntas la razón por la que este proyecto vio la luz un día 25 de diciembre, no fue precisamente por la festividad que hoy se celebra alrededor del mundo, sino porque canónicamente, fue un día 25 de diciembre que se produjo el encuentro entre Kaworu y Shinji, según la cronología oficial de Evangelion. Por lo tanto, decidimos tomar esta fecha para hacer público este humilde homenaje grupal a la pareja que tanto amamos.

Esperamos que estas historias hayan sido de tu agrado y si te es posible, quisiéramos que te tomes unos breves minutos para darnos una opinión acerca del proyecto en general. Tenemos pensado realizar otros futuros trabajos en colaboración, así que sería bueno para nosotros conocer sus opiniones.

Desde el grupo [**"KawoShin Love Paradise"**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KawoshinLoveParadise) agradecemos la preferencia y la oportunidad que nos diste de compartir contigo estos fics y fanarts que fueron dedicados a nuestros chicos con todo el cariño del mundo.

\---

Yo [**Tabris-XX**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX) por mi parte, quiero agradecer especialmente a [**CharlotMAD**](https://www.wattpad.com/user/CharlotMAD) por haber asumido la organización y por haber tomado las riendas del presente proyecto, todo prácticamente en solitario. Sin ella y su gran trabajo, esto no hubiera sido posible.

****

****

Gracias también a los compañeros fickers y artistas que se animaron a aportar sus obras para este emprendimiento. En verdad, a mi parecer todos estuvieron muy bien y los quiero alentar a que sigan dedicando sus bellos trabajos a la OTP. Me da mucho gusto haber compartido con ustedes este último tramo de 2018 en el grupo KLP y espero que en 2019 podamos seguir haciendo aportes, colaboraciones y también dando mucho amor al KawoShin.

También hago extensivo mis agradecimientos a todos y a cada uno de los lectores, a los de siempre y a los nuevos que se puedan ir sumando pronto o tal vez más adelante.

¡Larga vida al KawoShin! ¡Feliz navidad y un excelente año 2019 para todos!


End file.
